The Seventh Lyoko Warrior
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: As the Lyoko Warriors are looking for Aelita's dad, a new student enrolls into Kadic. With his talents with a sword and mysterious powers, the new student might be the person they need to help find William. But with his dark and complicated past, he may either be able to help or condemn the Lyoko Warriors. Could he become a hero, or a minion of Xana?
1. Part I: The New Student

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part I: The New Student

As the Lyoko Warrior's are trying to find Aelita's father, a new student enrolls into Kadic. An unknown warrior who's talent with sword fighting and mysterious powers could make him one of the Lyoko Warrior's. He could be the help they need to save William, or he could hurt them with his strange powers. Could his dark and complicated past make him able to help or will it condemn the Lyoko Warriors? Will he become one of the heroes, or will he become the destroyer of hope?

While the warriors are in Sector Five, Yumi is guarding Aelita while she's trying to find her dad on the network. Odd and Ulrich are waiting inside so they could talk. They've been waiting for a few minutes and they were starting to get impatient.

"I wonder how long they're gonna take?" Odd asked. Ulrich looked outside, wondering why there's no monster activity yet.

"I don't know," said Ulrich. "But I'd rather fight some monsters instead of waiting here." Ulrich crossed his arms and laid against the wall.

"You okay?" Odd asked. "You've been sulking all day."

"I just got a call from my dad," said Ulrich. "He said that he's getting me a tutor, he's just getting on my nerves."

"If you want Ulrich, you can study with me," said Jeremy from the lab. Ulrich didn't answer back, he just looked around Sector Five.

After a few minutes, Ulrich noticed that Odd was getting a little frustrated.

"You okay good buddy?" Ulrich asked.

"Jim found out about the shaving cream in his shoes prank," said Odd. "He told me that if I don't show the new student around the school, I'll be spending the rest of the week in detention."

"I told you not to," said Ulrich. "Ever since you put iching powder on his shirt, he's just waiting to expel you."

"I know," said Odd. "But it's just too fun!" They both started to laugh.

Odd and Ulrich noticed Aelita and Yumi walking inside as Jeremy brought them back. Odd quickly ran odd of the factory, hoping to make good time so Jim doesn't get mad.

Odd walked inside the principal's office and saw Mr. Delmas talking to some kid. The kid looked like a 10th grader; he had long black hair that went all the way to the middle of his spine. His skin looked incredibly pale, like a ghost. The kid was wearing black cargo jeans,a white long sleeve shirt and black boots. Around his neck was a cross necklace with many different colored beads.

Mr. Delmas looked at Odd and smiled.

"Ahh Mr. Della Robbia," said Mr. Delmas. "Mr. Morales was kind enough to tell me that you'll be showing the new student around. His name is Michael Elrick and he's gonna be bunking in yours and Mr. Stern's room until we can get him his own."

"But we don't have any room in our room," said Odd.

"I'm sorry Mr. Della Robbia," said Mr. Delmas. "It'll just be for one night until we get him his own room."

"Okay," said Odd. "But I bet Ulrich will be mad."

Odd walked out of the principal's office with Michael and started walking around the schoolyard. They went all over the schoolyard as they reached the tool shed. They sat by the tool shed as Michael saw that Odd was getting tired. But Michael didn't talk, he just looked around the woods.

Odd looked at Michael and noticed him starring out at the woods. But quickly looked at his bag as he heard Kiwi getting restless. He opened his bag and Kiwi quickly jumped out. Odd put his leash on Kiwi and started to walk him around.

Kiwi was sniffing around the trees as Odd noticed that Michael was just staring at him. The kid had these bloody red eyes that looked like they could pierce the soul.

"What?" Odd asked, getting creeped out that Michael wasn't talking at all.

Michael just looked back into the woods as Kiwi finished peeing. Odd opened his bag back up as Kiwi jumped inside and relaxed inside the bag. Odd stood up and looked Michael in the eyes. They didn't say anything, they just had a small stare off. Odd was getting weirded out as Michael was just looking a little angry.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of them, purple lightning was surging from the man's hand. Xana's symbol suddenly appeared in the man's eyes as he charged towards them at amazing speed. Odd and Michael jumped out of the way but the man went right after Odd. Before Odd could get up, the man grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Get off Xana," said Odd. The man just laughed as he sent lightning surging through Odd's body.

Odd was screaming in pain, but he suddenly fell onto the ground. He saw the man fall to the ground as Michael was starring at the body. Odd noticed that Michael's fists were clenched and felt shocked at what he was looking at. Michael looked back at Odd and helped him up. Odd brushed himself off as he noticed that Michael wasn't fazed by what just happened.

"Thanks," said Odd. He looked at the body and felt clueless. "But how did you do that?" Michael didn't answer back, he stared off into the woods.

A strange rustling echoed through the woods as a woman came into view. She was holding a bat and Xana's symbol was in her eyes.

Suddenly, Odds phone rang; Jeremy was calling him.

"Odd," said Jeremy through the phone. "Xana's launched an attack."

"I see that Einstein," said Odd. "Xana's possessed a few people and they don't want my autograph."

"I've sent the other's into Lyoko," said Jeremy. "Try and get here ASAP."

Odd hung up his phone as he noticed three more people coming out of the woods. Odd recognized one of the guys as the gardener as he was carrying his rake. But Odd felt scared as they closed in on them.

"Looks like we're on our own," said Odd.

Michael didn't say a word, but just watched as the Xanafied people started coming in closer. A calm look on his face and no words to say, Michael was waiting for them to attack. Odd watched as the people came closer, fierce looks on all their faces. He knew that he couldnt go to Lyoko, he was all alone in this fight. But he watched as Michael just stood there, with his eyes closed.

"Get out of here," said Michael. Odd looked at Michael in shock, shocked by the fact that Michael just spoke.

"Are you crazy?" Odd asked. "They're after me, not you." Michael looked at Odd with a serious look on his face.

"Go on and get somewhere safe," said Michael. Odd refused to go, he stood there and felt mad at Michael.

"But they're after me," said Odd again. "You'll just get killed."

Michael looked away at the Xanafied people as they just stood there. They didnt budge, like they were waiting for something. They just stared at the two like hawks waiting for their prey to move.

But that quickly ended when the gardener rushed at them with lightning fast speed. He charged right at Odd and swung his rake with great force. Odd closed his eyes and screamed as he felt the end coming near. Suddenly, a loud crack filled the air with an eerie noise as the sound of something hitting the ground filled Odd's heart with fear.

He opened his eyes and quickly noticed the broken rake on the ground. He looked up and saw something that freaked him out. Michael had his arm up, as if to block something. A calm quite expression was still on his face as Odd noticed the gardener looking at Michael. The gardnener stood up and backed away, as if something was bugging him. Odd looked at the other half of the broken rack handle that was still in his hand. He looked at Michael's arm and didnt even see a scratch.

Another one of the Xanafied people charged at Michael and threw a powerful punch into his chest which sent Michael flying. He slammed into a tree with great might as he managed to climb out of the hole. Odd watched in horror as Michael acted like nothing even happened. He just dusted himself off and walked over to Odd.

"Are you okay?" Odd asked in shock. Michael didnt answer back, he just stared at the Xanafied people.

Suddenly, the Xanafied people started to groan and fall down on by one. Odd sighed in relief as he realized that it was all over, Aelita managed to deactivate the tower. But that relief quickly ended as he looked back at Michael, who was acting so quiet. He noticed Michael holding the cross of his necklace and looking like he was praying to it. Odd wanted to say something, but he just couldnt get it out.

"I guess I'm just lucky today," Michael whispered to himself.

Before Odd could say something, he saw a big white ball coming towards them. Knowing what that meant, he finally relaxed as it came closer. It covered them as Odd woke up running to the principles office. Still curious about that whole thing that happened, he felt kinda funny about going to meet Michael again. After what he just saw, he was afraid of seeing him. He's never seen someone take on someone who was Xanafied like that before, someone who wasnt even afraid to take a hit like that and brush it off like it was nothing. But he had to do it again or he'll get put in detention, so he just sucked it up and knocked on the principles door.

He walked inside and quickly looked at Michael. He didnt even say anything, he just stared at him.

"Ahh Mr. Della Robbia," said Mr. Delmas. "Mr. Morales was kind enough to tell me that you'll be showing the new student around. His name is Michael Elrick and he's gonna be bunking in yours and Mr. Stern's room until we can get him his own." Odd looked up at Mr. Delmas and just shook his head.

"Okay," said Odd. Michael got up and went with Odd.

Odd showed Michael around the whole school again as he noticed that it was getting dark out. He escorted Michael up to his and Ulrich's as he noticed that Ulrich was already inside. There was even a spare mattress near the desk with a lone pillow and green blanket. Ulrich looked at Odd but quickly looked at Michael.

"Who're you?" Ulrich asked. Michael didn't answer back, he just looked at the spare mattress. He walked over and sat on the mattress.

"He's the new student I told you about Ulrich," said Odd. "He's just gonna be sleeping here for the night. Mr. Delmas's getting him a room prepared so he's just here for tonight." Ulrich looked back at Michael and then back at Odd.

"Okay," said Ulrich. Ulrich laid down on his bed and covered himself with his blanket.

Odd looked at Michael and noticed that he was already asleep. With all the confusion, he just passed out from from exhaustion. Figuring that he shouldnt worry about it right now, he just passed out for the night.

Find out what happens next in Part II: The Nightmare


	2. Part II: The Nightmare

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part II: The Nightmare

As we left off, Odd has met a new student named Michael Elrick. A strange boy who's first day at the academy has made him somewhat suspicious to Odd. To see that he's taken on a couple of Xanafied people on his own has made Odd very suspicious about this new student. But what makes things worse, is what happens that very night.

(In a mysterious field) In vast field covered in white lilies was a fifteen-year-old boy and girl laying in the center of the field. The boy had long dark brown hair that reached the center of his back and emerald green eyes. The girl had long light brown hair that reached her shoulder a sapphire blue eyes. They were both wearing blue jeans but the boy was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt and a cross necklace. The girl was wearing a teal blouse and a purple glasses.

They were staring off into the sky when the girl looked at the boy and smiled.

"Isn't the sky beautiful Michael?" the girl asked. Michael looked at the girl and smiled back.

"Of course," said Michael. Michael sat up and gazed off at the field.

"I'm so glad you became my Protector," said the girl. Michael didn't say anything, he just kept his gaze on the field. "Are you still having troubles with you powers?"

"Yeah," said Michael, looking down at his lap. "I'm still scared of HIM." Michael started to play with his cross necklace, which didn't have a single bead on it.

The girl sat up and touched his necklace. He looked at her and saw her smiling.

"I know you're scared," said the girl, pressing the cross against his chest. "But you're the sweetest man I've ever met. You're so strong and tough, a man's man. But you're always scared of who you are. You should open up a little." Michael just looked away as the girl wiggled closer to him. "I love you Michael." The girl stared into Michaels eyes and smiled. "Please be honest, do you love me?" Michael looked at her and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"I'll always love you Liana," said Michael, giving her a small kiss.

Suddenly a loud scream filled the air with a horrible chill. Michael opened his eyes and saw that Liana had disappeared. He looked around the field as the grass and lilies started to burn away. The smell of smoke started to choke Michael as he heard another scream.

"Li…Lia….Liana!" said Michael, trying to catch his breath.

He looked around the burning field frantically until he saw Liana right next to him. She was starring off somewhere; terror was in her face. Suddenly a loud bang with a air with a horrible ringing sound as Liana went down. Michael screamed as she her lifeless body hit the ground.

Michael looked up as he noticed a man in a black suit looking down at him. With a gun drawn and aimed at his heart, Michael was filled with terror. His heart was racing as he heard the loud bang and everything went white. Michael was lost in a white oblivion as he saw Liana, hovering in front of him like a ghost.

"Don't forget me Michael," said Liana. "I love you!" Michael reached his hand out to grab her but she walked away in the oblivion. Filled with dread, Michael could say only one thing.

"LLIIIAAANNNAAA!" shouted Michael.

(Back on Earth) The night was calm and cool as Ulrich and Odd were sleeping peacefully. Kiwi was sleeping in his drawer, dead to the world. But Michael was tossing and turning in his bed. Cold sweat was soaking up in the mattress and blanket. The blanket was quickly thrown off as a loud scream filled their room.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Michael. He was huffing and puffing with cold sweat dripping down his hair. His face was even whiter, like it was frozen in fear.

Ulrich and Odd jerked out of bed and looked at Michael. Ulrich looked pretty mad and Odd was trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Kiwi started to bark a little but Odd quickly hushed him up.

"What the heck," said Ulrich. He got out of bed and looking over at Michael, who was just looking at the floor. "What's your problem? It's bad enough I'm sleeping in the same room with Odd, but now this."

Before Odd could say something to calm him down, Jim opened the door and looked around.

"Who's screaming around here?" Jim asked. He looked at Michael and pointed his finger at him. "I know you're new and all, but don't do that again. If you do, you'll have something to scream about in detention." Before anyone could say anything, Jim slammed the door shut.

The room was filled with an awkward silence as Michael started to calm down. He quickly got up and rushed out of the door without saying a single word. He roamed around the schoolyard as he watched the full moon shining in the sky. Tears were running down his face as he sat on a school bench, staring at a picture of the girl from the dream that he pulled out of a black leather wallet.

"Are you okay?" Odd asked, walking over to him. He sat down beside Michael and looked at the picture too. "Is that you're girlfriend?"

"Yeah," said Michael, looking at a small patch of yellow flowers. "She was the only girl who actually liked me." He put the picture back in his wallet and stared at the moonlight. "How about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope," said Odd. "It's tough right now because none of the girls here like me." Michael looked at Odd and noticed that Odds face was serious. "What happened up there?" Michael looked away as Odd could see tears slowing running down his cheek.

"I thought that when I came here, the nightmares would stop," said Michael. "But I'm still haunted, it never ends."

"Nightmares?" Odd asked.

Michael stood up and walked over to the gym as Odd followed behind him. They walked inside the dark gym as Michael took a quick look around. The coast was clear as Michael walked over to the rock climbing wall and sat down against it. Odd sat down next to him and looked around the gym.

"It's somewhat peaceful here," said Michael.

Before Odd could say anything, the sound of trashcans hitting the ground echoed throughout the gym. Odd and Michael quickly got on their feet as someone started to come into view. The figure came into view and they both looked shocked. Jim came walking towards them, Xana's symbol was in his eyes.

Odd's phone rang as he tried to pick it up but he dropped it. It slammed onto the floor as the Xanafied Jim stomped on it, crushing it into tiny pieces.

"Aw man," said Odd.

Jim rushed at him but Michael quickly got in front of him. He threw a punch but the Xanafied Jim caught it. He grabbed Michael's fist and threw him away from them. Michael slid on the waxed floor until he slammed into the bleachers.

Before Jim could turn his attention to Odd, Odd quickly kicked him in the back of the neck. Jim hit the ground and started to get fuzzy. He quickly got up though, grabbed Odd and threw him against the floor. His hand started to spark as Odd tried to kick and punch him. But Jim didn't even flinch, he just laughed and kept pushing down on Odd's neck.

Michael jumped on his back, but Jim threw him off and pushed down on Odd's neck even harder. Michael got up and saw that there was nothing he could do. He grabbed the cross of his necklace and looked at it.

"I promised that I'd never do this," said Michael to himself. "But I guess I'll have to if I'm gonna save him."

Michael quickly closed his eyes as his grip on his necklace tightened. His face winced as he ripped the necklace off his neck. The necklace hit the ground as Jim looked at Michael in confusion. Odd looked at Michael as he slowly opened up his eyes. The pupils changed, they looked like cat's pupils.

"What's this?" the Xanafied Jim asked. Michaels gaze was fixed on Jim.

"Time to get serious," said Michael.

Find out what happens next in Part III: The Beast Within


	3. Part III: The Beast Within

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part III: The Beast Within

As we left off, Michael has had a strange nightmare about him and a girl. But she disappeared as Michael was confronted by a man in a black suit. After he woke up, he ran away but he was confronted by Odd. As they got inside the gym to talk, they were quickly confronted by a Xanafied Jim. Knowing that Odd was in danger; he took off his necklace. What kind of secrets could he be hiding?

As Odd was being choked by Jim, Michael ripped his necklace off his neck and let it hit the floor. But Jim was staring at Michael, wondering what he was doing.

"GET OFF!" shouted Odd.

Suddenly, black smoke started to leak out of strange cracks in Michael's skin. It started to rise as it started to wrap itself around him. It formed into a black cocoon that pulsed wildly. It bled shadows like ink in water. The air felt thick in the gym, like a single breath could crush your lungs.

Odd felt terrified of what he was looking at, what was going on? His head was filled with strange thoughts as he noticed that Jim's grip was loosening. He tried to get away, but Jim still had a pretty tight grip.

As the smoke ball started to disappear, all that was left was some kind of black furred monster. It wore Michael's cloths, but it wasn't him. It's form was completely different, more buff and wild. It had huge black hands with long ivory nails. Its face was flat, but still wolf-like. It even had wolf ears and a tail as well. Most of its fur was black but most of its face was covered in grey fur.

Odd looked in horror at the creature he was staring at, a huge beastly wolf monster. It stood up straight as it looked at Odd. A jolt of terror hit him as he tried to get away but Jim's grip was too strong. He was staring right into the beast's blood-red eyes. They felt fierce, like they have a thirst for destruction.

"What's this?" the Xanafied Jim asked in confusion. The beast opened its fists and hunched its back, ready to attack.

Before anything else could be said, the beast quickly charged. The beast slammed its huge fist into Jim and sent him flying in the rock-climbing wall. Jim quickly got back on his feet and charged towards the beast, but he slammed the back of his fist into Jim's chest and sent him flying again.

Odd looked up in horror as the beast looked right at him. Odd felt terrified for his life, could it be the end he thought.

"Are you okay?" the beast asked.

"What?" Odd asked, trying not to scream.

"I said are you okay?" the beast asked again. Odd felt confused that the beast would ask him that. But the beast lowered his hand to help Odd up. But Odd looked away, trying not to freak out. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. You can trust me."

Odd slowly reached his hand out when he suddenly heard the sound of falling rubble. He looked over where Jim land and watched as he came rushing at the beast. Sweeping the beast off its feet and slamming it into the floor. It tried to break free but Jim just kept forcing it into the floor.

It tried to grab Jim but he forced its hand furry hand to the ground. The beast tried to fight but it wasn't strong enough, it was useless.

"It's over," said the Xanafied Jim.

"I guess it's over," said the beast, closing its eyes. "I can finally be with her."

Before Jim could finish it off, he just collapsed on type of the beast. It looked up and saw that Odd knocked him out with a pipe. Still trembling, Odd reached his hand out.

"Are you okay Michael?" Odd asked with a smile. Michael smiled as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Impressive," said Michael.

"I am pretty cool," said Odd with a bigger smile. Michael walked over to where his necklace landed, picked it up and held it like he was gonna put it on.

"I guess I'm lucky today," said Michael, putting the necklace around his neck.

The cross part of the necklace started to glow with a strange feint light. It filled the air with a somewhat alien feeling. Odd gazed in confusion as the light engulfed Michael. But it quickly disappeared as Odd gazed in wonder. Michael was back to his human self, all pale and furless.

Michael looked down at the unconscious Jim as Odd's cell rang. He picked it up, it was Jeremy.

"Is everything okay Odd?" Jeremy asked over the phone.

"Yeah," said Odd, looking at Michael.

"There was an activated tower but we quickly took care of it," said Jeremy. "Did you see anything?"

"Oh yeah," said Odd. "Xana possessed Jim but we took care of him."

"We?" Jeremy asked. Odd felt confused, seeing Michael transform like that's filled his head with so many questions.

"Yeah me and the new guy," said Odd, trying not to say his name.

"Okay, tell me later," said Jeremy. "I'm gonna launch a Return to the Past."

"Okay," said Odd, hanging up.

He looked back at Michael and felt sorry. Knowing that everything they did would be erased, Odd felt sorry because he couldn't ask any questions. Knowing that Michael wasn't gonna remember any of this filled his heart with pity. But he was getting the feeling that he'd be woken up by Michael's screaming, he felt obligated to know what that was about.

Michael walked over to Odd and looked at Jim.

"I guess you wanna know the truth," said Michael. Odd looked away, afraid to ask knowing what was coming. "I'll tell you since you're in this with me, I'm not like you guys. I'm a werewolf." Odd sat on the gym floor and welcomed Michael to sit beside him. Michael joined and started to explain that little transformation. "When I was born…I was born unlike any werewolf. I was stronger, faster and tougher. But at the same time, I was cursed to spend my life afraid of what I was."

"Afraid?" Odd asked.

"Yes," said Michael. "I'm afraid of losing control and hurting someone. Being born a werewolf…is very strange in my family."

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"I don't understand it myself, but my mom and…my…dad are both human." Michael started to shake a little after he said dad.

"You okay?" Odd asked. Michael looked at Odd and saw him giving a slight smile.

"I'm fine," said Michael. He looked away for a second but quickly looked back at Odd and stared at Odd's smile. "Wow!"

"What?" Odd asked, looking confused.

"You're the second person I've told that I was a werewolf that hasn't even tried to run away," said Michael.

"Second?" Odd asked. "Who was the first?"

Before Michael could ask, a huge ball of light engulfed them. Odd felt infuriated that he couldn't get the answer in time. He'd have to wake up by Michael's screaming again, but he was actually looking forward to it.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Michael.

Ulrich jerked out of bed and looked at Michael. Ulrich looked pretty mad but Odd wasn't fazed. Kiwi started to bark a little but Odd quickly hushed him up.

"Not again," said Ulrich. He threw the covers over himself and spoke under his blanket. "Can't I just get a little sleep?"

Before Odd could say something to calm him down, Jim opened the door and looked around.

"Who's screaming around here?" Jim asked. He looked at Michael and pointed his finger at him. "I know you're new and all, but don't do that again. If you do, you'll have something to scream about in detention."

"It wasn't him Jim," said Odd. Jim quickly looked over at Odd.

"If it wasn't him then who was it?" Jim asked sarcastically.

"Me Jim," said Odd. "I had a nightmare about giant mutant French fries taking over the school." Jim looked pretty confused, but he wasn't in any mood to argue.

"Whatever," said Jim. "Next time I'll put you in detention for a month Della Robbia." Jim quickly slammed the door as Michael looked up at Odd in confusion.

"Thanks," said Michael. "But why did you do that for me?"

"Because you're pretty cool," said Odd. He smiled as he went back to bed.

Michael looked at both Odd and Ulrich and smiled. He sat up and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled the picture of him and Liana and looked at Odd. He looked back at the picture and a few tears ran down his cheek.

"I guess I can hang here for awhile," said Michael. He looked out the window as the light from the moon shined faintly in the window. "But I wonder, how long can I go on thinking that I could belong here? My time of belonging ended when I lost you…Liana. Someday, we'll be together."

Michael put the picture back in his pocket and laid back down. He stared out the window for a few minutes before falling asleep.

Odd opened his eyes and looked at Michael. He overheard everything that Michael just said. Scared at what he heard, he wanted to ask Michael about everything so badly that it could drive him nuts. Knowing that he's a werewolf, he was still wondering who Liana was. But he knew that Michael doesn't remember telling him, so he has to wait until he see's Michael transform again.

Odd closed his eyes and fell asleep. The rest of the night was peaceful, Michael didn't scream at all. At least now Michael can get enough sleep for his first class.

Find out what happens next in Part IV: The Girl of Dreams


	4. Part IV: The Girl of Dreams

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part IV: The Girl of Dreams

The day started out pretty normal, no Xana attack at all. The Lyoko Warriors were starting to get bored. But since it was Sunday, they could do whatever they wanted. But Odd was just hanging out at the academy. Michael was being shown his new room while Odd was following beside him. With Jim walking with them, Odd couldn't ask Michael any questions.

They stopped at one of the doors as Jim grabbed the doorknob. He opened the door and walked inside. All that was in it was a standard bed with drawers, a desk and computer, and a closet. Michael walked over to his new bed and sat a large brown trunk in the bed.

"This'll be your room," said Jim. "Della Robbia here can follow you up on the rules here." Odd looked up at Jim.

"Why can't you Jim?" Odd asked.

"I gotta go and teach swimming class," said Jim, walking out of the room.

Michael opened up his case and started pulling out a few pairs a black cargo's and a few red t-shirts. He walked over to his new closet and set his shirts and pants inside it. He walked back over when he noticed Odd just standing there.

"Are you okay Odd?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," said Odd, walking over to Michael to help him unpack. "Can I ask you something?" Michael just looked at Odd and nodded. "What was your nightmare about?"

Michael looked back at his trunk and didn't even say anything. Odd watched Michael just went back to unpacking. Odd felt like he said something bad as he walked back to Michael's door. He thought that Michael wanted to be alone after that.

He grabbed the knob and started to twist it when Michael's voice stopped him.

"It was about..," stalled Michael. Odd looked back at Michael as he took his hand off the knob. "It was about a girl I fell in love with."

"What was her name?" Odd asked.

Michael pulled out the picture of Liana and him from his pocket and handed it to Odd.

"Her name's Liana," said Michael. "I met her when I was working as a busboy in a bar. She was a waitress, but I really liked her. She'd always smile when we saw each other."

"She must be pretty cool," said Odd. Michael just kept his attention on his trunk as Odd kept his attention on the picture.

"Yeah," said Michael. "She was the coolest."

He pulled out a small black case and set it on his bed as Odd stared at it. On it was the initials E.E.E, they were engraved clearly on the top. Odd stared at the initials, trying to figure out who's initials they are.

"Who's E.E.E?" Odd asked. Michael looked at the case and saw the initials.

"My grandfather," said Michael, grabbing the case and putting it in one of the bed drawers. "He was a Texan soldier who joined the army sixty years ago. He actually became quite famous actually."

"That's pretty cool," said Odd. Michael smiled as he closed the bed drawer.

"He was pretty amazing," said Michael. "I looked up to him; he was the greatest man I've ever known."

Before Odd could say anything, Jeremy and Yumi walked in.

"Hey Einstein," said Odd. Jeremy and Yumi looked at Michael.

"Who're you?" Yumi asked.

"Michael Elrick," said Michael, shaking Yumi's hand. "I'm new here at Kadic."

"That's cool," said Yumi. "I'm Yumi and this is Jeremy." Jeremy looked at Odd.

Michael went back to his trunk as Jeremy, Yumi and Odd started to talk. Michael didn't want to intrude since he was new.

"We're gonna go to you know where and test out the new program," said Jeremy. "You coming?"

"Yeah…um," said Odd, looked at Michael.

"It's okay Odd," said Michael. "I'm just gonna take a walk so I'm okay."

"Okay," said Odd. "See you later."

Odd, Yumi and Jeremy walked out of Michael's room. Michael finished unpacking his trunk as he put it in his closet. He sat on his bed to relax for a little before he'd go for his walk around campus. He grabbed a black messenger back from his bed drawer and looked up at the ceiling.

The white paint in his room made him feel a little bored, so he got up and walked out.

Michael made his way outside when he stopped. He grabbed the doorway with his hand and put his other hand on his forehead. He started to groan in pain as white flashes filled his mind. His knees started to get weak as his hands started to shake. He closed his eyes as the flashes started to blind him.

He opened his eyes and saw Liana walking by. She stopped and looked at him with a curious glance.

"Come on sleepyhead," said Liana with a smile. "We'll be late." Michael jumped a little as he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Michael grabbed his head and closed his eyes. He opened them again as he noticed that Liana wasn't there. But noticed bright pink hair as he noticed Aelita standing in front of him. She held her hand to help him but he got up and held his head up.

"It's just a bad headache," said Michael. "I'll be fine."

"Who are you by the way?" Aelita asked.

"Michael Elrick," said Michael. "I'm new at the academy."

"Oh," said Aelita. "I'm Aelita Stones. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No thanks," said Michael. "I'll be fine, I just need to get my thoughts together."

"Okay," said Aelita. She looked in the direction of the factory and looked back at Michael. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

"That's fine," said Michael. "I'm just gonna walk around the woods a little."

Aelita ran off to the factory as Michael started to walk. He walked out of the gate and walked through the city. The smell of the clean air and sweets made him hungry. But he didn't go into any sweet shops, he just kept on walking.

He made his way into the woods as he found a nice tree to sit up against. He sat down against the tree and pulled out a small green drawing book from his pocket. He looked around the fresh and beautiful scenery and felt relaxed.

"If only you could see this Liana," said Michael, drawing the trees and the grass. "You would've loved this." He finished his drawing and put it back in his bag as he started to fall asleep.

Michael closed his eyes as he started to drift away. His mind was falling into the darkness as he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Whoever it was sat down right next to him. The smell of wild rose perfume filled his nose. A soft hand touched his hair and slowly stroked it. Then whoever it was started to speak.

"I just love it when you sleep Michael," said the voice. "You always look so peaceful when you're not mad or upset."

Michael opened his eyes and saw Liana sitting right next to him. A smile brightened her face as she stroked his hair.

"It's the only time I can actually relax," said Michael.

"You work too much," said Liana. She stopped stroking his hair as she stood up and looked at the trees and laughed. "But you're always there; you're always by my side when I'm down." Liana looked back at Michael as he got on his feet. He could see some tears running down her cheeks.

"You were always quick to cry," said Michael. Liana rushed into his arms and started to cry a lot more.

"It's not every day I get to hold you like this," said Liana. She buried her head into his chest and held him tightly. "You're always so warm."

"I promise to never leave your side," said Michael.

"I know Michael," said Liana. "You're always true to your word, no matter what."

Before Michael could say anything, a cold chill hit his body. He jolted awake to see that it was starting to get dark. The air started to get cold as the sun was about to disappear. He stood up and started to run to get back.

Michael was excited to start his new classes, but he was also nervous. Knowing that he's got a new friend, he's prepared for tomorrow.

Find out what happens next in Part V: The New Day


	5. Part V: The First Day

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part V: The First Day

The sun started to rise as Odd woke up to a loud screaming. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran into Michael's room. Michael was awake and covered in cold sweat. Michael looked at Odd and felt sorry that he had to come and help him.

"You okay?" Odd asked. Michael just nodded his head as he got out of bed and started getting dressed. He grabbed a small brown pouch and attached it to the side of his belt. "What's with the pouch?" Michael looked at Odd then looked back at his stuff.

"It's a good luck charm," said Michael. "My girlfriend gave it to me."

"Liana?" Odd asked.

"Yep," said Michael, grabbing a black messenger bag and slinging it across his shoulder.

A knock came from the door as Ulrich walked in.

"You guys ready?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah," said Odd, walking with Ulrich. "What's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs and hash browns," said Ulrich.

Michael walked with them as they made their way to the cafeteria. The whole cafeteria was filled with the smell of eggs. They grabbed trays and made their ways towards the line as students were flying by. Michael felt somewhat nervous as he got closer to the end of the line.

"Would you like some eggs and hash browns?" Rosa asked. Michael just looked at her and nodded. She put the food on his tray as he smiled and thanked her.

Michael walked over to a lone table by the windows and looked out. He was completely mesmerized by the clouds that he didn't see Sissi, Nicolas and Herb sitting down beside him. Sissi sat down by his side, Herb sat down in front of him and Nicholas sat down beside Herb. He was completely lost in his own world that he didn't notice that Sissi was staring at him. He turned his head and nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Who're you?" Sissi asked. Michael reached for his fork as Sissi looked into his eyes. "Your eyes are so weird." Michael looked at her and looked a little weirded out.

"Pardon me?" Michael asked.

Herb was tapping his finger on the table but Sissi wasn't paying attention. Nicholas was looking out the window, completely lost in whatever he saw. Sissi kept her gaze at Michael's eyes.

"They look like rubies," said Sissi.

Herb slammed his hands on the table and jumped out of his seat. Michael, Sissi and Nicholas looked at him. Nicholas and Michael looked confused and Sissi looked mad. Herb pointed a finger at Michaels face as he looked pretty confused.

"I don't know who you are but I don't want you hanging out with Sissi," said Herb. Sissi looked at Michael for a second, but quickly looked back at Herb.

"Sit down and shut up dork," said Sissi.

"But Sissi…" said Herb. Before he could say anything else, Sissi gave him a devious smile.

"I like him," said Sissi. "He's so handsome."

She looked over at Ulrich and started to move her seat closer to Michael. She looked up at Michael but quickly fixed her gaze on Michael. She touched his arm, which made him blush wildly. He looked as Herb started to clench his fists and Sissi put her head on his shoulder. His face turned bright red as he looked at Herb.

Before Herb could say anything, Michael quickly jumped out of his seat, emptied his tray, set it on a table and ran out of the cafeteria. Everyone watched as the door closed. Odd and Ulrich looked at each other as Sissi smiled deviously. They looked at her but quickly got back to their breakfast.

Michael was outside looking around the school as he made his way to his first class. He walked inside one of the buildings as the bell started to ring. He looked around the rooms until he started to feel lost. The halls and doorways seemed endless. He watched students walked to their classes as one bumped into him.

"I guess my first class is…," said Michael, looking at his empty hand. He dropped the list when the kid bumped into him. He looked around the floor while people went into their classrooms.

He wandered around wildly until he noticed Mrs. Hertz walking by. He noticed her by the sound of her heels. He looked up and saw that she had her arms crossed and was tapping one of her heels.

"You're supposed to be in class," said Mrs. Hertz. Michael stood and scratched the side of his head with one finger.

"I'm looking for my class right now," said Michael, looking around the floor a little. "But..um…I lost my class schedule."

"Oh," said Mrs. Hertz. "You're Michael Elrick, the new student."

"Yeah," said Michael. Mrs. Hertz gave a small smile as she escorted him to her room.

"You're in my classroom today," said Mrs. Hertz. She opened the door and Michael walked in. He looked behind at her and saw that she was still at the door. "Now find a seat, I got something to get so I'll be a few minutes."

She left the room as she closed the door behind her. Michael looked around the room and saw Yumi and William's Clone sitting together. He looked around for a sit until he saw one in the back with a girl with long brown hair. Michael looked at the girl as if she had a familiar face.

He sat down beside her and looked at the blackboard. He took a glance at her while she was looking down at her notes but quickly looked back at the blackboard whenever she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. Michael looked at her and blushed a little.

"Yeah," said Michael. "You just remind me of someone."

"Oh yeah," said the girl with a sweet voice. "Who's that?" Michael took a moment to think but looked at her and said.

"You look like someone I….used to know," said Michael. "I can't explain it, but it's like déjà vu." She blushed a little and looked at her notes.

"Was she like…family?" the girl asked. Michael smiled as she started to giggle.

"No," said Michael, looking at the board. "She was a dear friend, I really cared about her." The girl's face suddenly turned from giggling to looking concerned.

"Did you like her?" the girl asked. Michael took a deep breath and looked back at her.

"Yeah," said Michael. "She was my girlfriend."

"Where'd she go?" the girl asked. Michael took another breath as he put his elbows on the table and set his face on his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry." Michael looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay," said Michael. "She….went away."

"I'm really sorry," said the girl. "I'm Ana by the way." Michael shook her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ana," said Michael with a smile. "I'm Michael."

"It's nice to meet you Michael," said Ana.

Mrs. Hertz walked back into the classroom and started the class. After it was over, Michael walked out of the room with Ana and said their goodbyes. She only had one class with him, but she was still happy to meet him. To her, she was some incredibly handsome guy who made her feel scared and thrilled.

After the day was over, Michael walked into his room and laid down on his bed. Exhausted from the day, he kept thinking about Ana. How much she looked like Liana. He even pulled a picture of her from his pocket and looked at it carefully. But when he thought about Ana, it kept coming to him that they were the same person. They looked like twins, which made Michael confused.

He quickly put the picture in his pocket when he heard a knock on the door. The door opened as Odd and Ulrich walked in.

"Hello," said Michael. Odd and Ulrich started to laugh. "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Ulrich with a chuckle.

"Just that there's a rumor going around about you and Sissi," said Odd.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Sissi!" said Odd, laughing even harder. "The girl you were hanging out with at the cafeteria."

Michael started to blush from the embarrassment. Not by the fact that Sissi was flirting with him, but what Ana would say if she found out about it. Even though he just met her, he felt like he liked her.

"So that's her name," said Michael. Odd and Ulrich stopped laughing and smiled.

"Don't worry," said Ulrich. "Sissi's the principle's daughter."

"And she has a crush of Ulrich," said Odd with a chuckle. Ulrich turned towards Odd, looking like he was about to hit him.

"Knock it off Odd!" said Ulrich, raising his voice. Odd stopped laughing and Ulrich looked back at Michael. "Be careful of her, she's a real leech. I guess she was trying to get my attention."

"You might want to stay away from her," said Odd.

"Yeah," said Ulrich. "She's trouble."

Michael took a yawn as he laid down on his bed.

"We'll see you tomorrow," said Odd. They said their goodnights and Odd and Ulrich went back to their rooms.

Michael thought about Ana some more and started to blush. He kept thinking about her and Liana and how they look alike. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it was as if they were twins. But he knew that Liana didn't have a twin sister.

All this thinking was starting to get exhausting. He decided to go to bed early. He was excited to meet up with Ana tomorrow.

Find out what happens next in Part VI: The Factory


	6. Part VI: The Factory

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part VI: The Factory

It was late at night when Odd and Ulrich started to get ready for bed. They were about to fall asleep when Ulrich's phone rang. He picked it up; it was Jeremy telling him that Xana's attacking. He put his phone in his pocket and looked at Odd.

"Looks like Xana's stealing sleep from us tonight," said Ulrich. Odd put his toothbrush down and just frowned.

"I hope it's not too bad," said Odd. "I could really use some sleep."

Odd and Ulrich walked out of the bathroom. But what they didn't realize is that Michael was in the shower stall. He walked out with a towel wrapped around him. He quickly went to his room and threw on a pair of black cargo pants. By what he heard, he was really curious about Xana.

Michael rushed outside and saw Ulrich and Odd running towards the woods. He started to follow them, keeping a good distance away from them. They made their way to the manhole as Michael started to feel even more curious. He watched them go into the sewers and waited a minute until he was sure that they wouldn't see him.

He walked over to the manhole, opened it up and climbed down the ladder. He started to run around the sewers for twenty minutes, getting lost all over the place until he reached another ladder. Confident that he found the right one, he climbed up it and opened the sliding hatch. The cool night air immediately hit him as he noticed a huge old factory.

"Wow," said Michael in astonishment.

He stood on the bridge and looked around. The night air smelled sweet, like roses about to bloom. As he walked towards the factory, he could see a large man fighting with someone smaller than him. From what he could make out, it was Jim fighting Odd. But he suddenly jumped when Jim punched a steel girder and bent it pretty badly.

He rushed towards Jim and punched him in the side, causing him to collapse. Jim quickly got back up and wrestled Michael to the ground. But he threw Jim off and quickly kicked him in the face as he got up. Jim tried to punch him in the chest, but Michael blocked it with one arm and punched Jim in the gut with the other.

Jim fell back as Michael managed to get close enough to punch him again. The punch sent Jim falling over the edge into the river. Michael looked down into the river but couldn't find Jim. Instead he rushed over to Odd and helped him up.

"Thanks Michael," said Odd, brushing himself off. "It wouldn't kill him to lose a few pounds."

"I know," said Michael with a small laugh. "I thought he was gonna crush me a minute ago. What's the deal with him anyway?" Odd's face turned serious as he looked at Michael.

"Do you really wanna know?" Odd asked. Michael just nodded his head. "Jim's been possessed by an evil computer program called Xana. If Aelita doesn't deactivate the tower on Lyoko soon he'll keep trying to kill us."

"That's….uh," said Michael, scratching his head in confusion. "Can you explain this to me please."

"Okay," said Odd. "About a year ago, our friend Einstein found an old supercomputer in this old factory. Aelita was trapped in the supercomputer but we managed to get her out. But Xana got free and now he's trying to kill us." Michael looked more confused but he was starting to understand.

"If that's the case," said Michael. "Why not just shut the supercomputer down? I mean, if it's that dangerous, why have it on if Xana's gonna keep terrorizing you?"

"It's not that easy," said Odd. "We have a friend who's trapped in there now and we can't get him out yet. But Jeremy and Aelita are trying to figure out how to do that."

Before Odd could say anything else, Jim jumped onto the bridge and attacked Odd. But Michael quickly grabbed Jim and threw him on the ground. Jim got up but Michael punched him in the gut and quickly followed up with a heel kick to the face. Jim hit the ground hard and looked like he was passed out.

"That was easier than I thought," said Michael. He looked over at Odd and saw how confused he looked.

"How'd you do that?" Odd asked.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Knock him out like that," said Odd.

"Oh that!" said Michael. "My grandpa was a marine, so he taught me a thing or two."

Odd knew that he couldn't tell Michael about his first encounter with Jim because he doesn't remember. But all these questions he had in his head were torturing him. Why is he a werewolf? How can he fight like that? Where does he come from? And a few more questions rang through his head.

Michael sat on the cold hard bridge and stared at the passed out Jim. He starred at Jim feeling uneasy, like it felt familiar to him. Like a deja'vu that he can never get out of his head. He kept thinking until he realized that Odd was staring at him. Confused even more by all this, he felt like he had some questions of his own.

"You okay?" Odd asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling of deja'vu?" Michael asked. Odd looked even more confused. "When I see Jim like this, I feel like I've seen it before in a dream. I was in the gym and I was standing over Jim, he was passed out just like this. But I looked to see this other kid standing next to me but he's all blurry, I can't make out his face. All I could see from him was a purple haze."

Odd sat beside him and looked out into the open. Completely confused on what to tell him, he just sat there. Odd thought about telling him the truth but he didn't want to feel bad when the Return to the Past kicked in. He didn't want Michael to go through even more confusion.

He looked at Michael and noticed a long scar over his left collarbone.

"What happened to you?" Odd asked. Michael looked at Odd and noticed that he was staring at his neck.

Michael quickly stood up and walked a few feet away. Odd got up and felt scared that Michael was really mad. But Michael didn't look mad, just sad.

"I'm sorry," said Michael. "It's not something I like to talk about." Before Odd could say anything, Michael quickly cut his off. "It's just something I hate remembering."

Before Odd could say anything else, his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"You okay Odd?" Jeremy asked on the phone.

"Yeah," said Odd.

"Okay," said Jeremy. "I'll initiate the Return to the Past."

Jeremy hung up and Odd looked at Michael. He could see that Odd was concerned.

"What's gonna happen now?" Michael asked. Odd stood up and looked at Michael.

"I'm sorry," said Odd, looking guilty. "In less than a minute, you won't remember anything that just happened." Odd looked down at Jim. "I don't wanna do this to you again but we have to. You're dream about being in the gym really happened. I watched you fight Jim and saw…what you turned into. But we had to erase your memory before."

"I see," said Michael, looking down at the ground. Odd tried not to look at him but jump when Michael said something. "That's okay." Odd looked at Michael and saw him smiling. "I know you guys are trying to protect your friends and everyone at the school. It's hard protecting people, believe me I know. But I hope we can still be friends after this."

Odd smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah!" said Odd in a cheerful voice. "You're a pal too."

They both smiled as the white ball of light engulfed them. Odd woke up in the bathroom with Ulrich drying his hair. He stared at the toothbrush in his hand and thought about what Michael said about being friends. Even though he still had questions, he was happy to know that Michael was willing to be friends after all that happened.

He looked at the shower door as Michael walked out with a towel around his waist. He left the bathroom as Odd watched him leave.

"You okay good buddy?" Ulrich asked. Odd waited for the door to close before he would say anything.

"I think Michael can help us," said Odd. Ulrich stopped drying his hair and looked at Odd like he was joking. "I'm serious, he's not like us at all. He saved me on the bridge." Ulrich's face changed very quickly to being curious.

"He saved you?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah!" said Odd, putting down his toothbrush. "He's taken on a few Xanafied people on his own."

"So," said Ulrich. "We fight them all the time."

"Not like we do," said Odd. "I mean an actually fight between him and a few Xanafied at a time. "He was knocked into a tree and he got back up like nothing happened. He's not normal."

"Okay.." said Ulrich. "Maybe we should talk to Jeremy; he could be a program that got out."

"I don't know," said Odd, looking in the mirror. "But maybe I can convince Jeremy to let him into our group."

Odd and Ulrich walked out of the bathroom and walked into their rooms. Curious and nervous to what he's gonna tell Jeremy. Odd had a hard time falling asleep, he was too distracted with what he's gonna tell Jeremy.

Find out what happens next in Part VII: The Meeting


	7. Part VII: The Meeting

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part VII: The Meeting

Everyone was pretty quiet around Kadic. Ever since Michael stopped Jim, Odd's been really curious about making him part of the group. But Ulrich wasn't convinced that Michael would be a good member of the group. Ever since what happened to William, they don't want anyone else being imprisoned by Xana.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita were hanging out in the factory. They are having a discussion about inviting Michael into the group. Odd was completely confident that Michael could be trusted. But everyone else was convinced he'd be possessed the second he got there.

"You guys don't understand!" shouted Odd. "I think he could help us." Jeremy turned his chair and looked at the computer screen.

"I know you think this guy can help," said Jeremy. "But we have enough problems with William and Xana."

"Not only that," said Aelita. "But if Michael gets possessed, who knows what could happen." Odd looked over towards Ulrich but he was distracted by something else.

"Yeah!" said Yumi. Odd looked over at her and saw how mad she looked. "I didn't want William to join us but we ended up letting him join anyway and look what happened. This time I really don't think it would be a good idea if he was part of the group." Yumi grabbed her cell out of her purse and started texting someone. "I gotta go; my mom's getting worried about where I am."

Yumi rushed towards the elevator and waved goodbye. The doors closed as they listened to the sound of the elevator going up. But after it went away, they room was filled with an awkward silence. Odd didn't say anything else, he just stared at everyone else. But Odd was getting impatient, he knew what he was talking about.

Jeremy turned his chair to face Odd.

"We can't take any risks," said Jeremy. "We can't have another Xanafied warrior running around Lyoko."

"YOU GUYS ARE TOTAL LAMOES!" Odd shouted. He ran towards the elevator and slammed on the button.

He got to the top and ran out of the factory. Completely angry with everyone, he didn't want to see them for a while. The only thing he could think about is what Michael said about being friends. He felt guilty that he knew that Michael was a werewolf and he didn't remember telling him.

Meanwhile, Yumi was walking down the street towards her house. Completely steamed about what Odd said and that William's trapped in Lyoko. It was very stressful for her; she almost lost her mind. This whole Lyoko thing was getting on her nerves. She just wanted to get William back and be done with it.

She arrived in front of her house but she just had to cross the street. A few cars went by as she thought about Michael. They don't really know him, he's still a new student. But the more she thought about him, the more angrier she got.

She made her way towards her house when she heard a car skidding out of control. She saw the car coming, but she didn't have time to get out of the way. As the car got closer, her heart stopped. But she felt a great force push her off her feet. She fell on the ground and heard a loud thump.

"What happened?" Yumi asked herself.

She picked herself off the cold ground and tried to make sense of what happened. She looked at the car and noticed a huge dent in the front of it. From what she was looking at, the car still hit something. She looked around but there wasn't anything that could've hit it. She couldn't explain what happened, but she saw the driver get out and look at what he hit.

A cold wave of terror went through her spine as she saw what the car hit. She couldn't see the face, but she could see that it was a person. Whoever it was wasn't moving, it looked dead. She tried to get closer, but her heart was racing. She didn't know exactly what happened, but she was saved by someone.

She looked at the driver as he touched the body. She tried not to look but she was too curious to know who saved her. As he turned the body over to look at the face, she felt terrified. In a matter of seconds, she could see the face of whoever saved her. But her heart raced even harder, she was looking at…Michael Elrick.

"Oh my god," said the driver. He nearly peed himself he was panicking. He reached inside his pocket to grab his cell, but quickly stopped himself. "I..can't…I can't….go to jail. I can't…get my…third strike." The man quickly got back on his feet and ran off. He was staggering and almost falling over. Yumi realized that the man had been drinking.

She rushed over to Michael to check if he had a pulse. She didn't get anything and started to panic even more. But she quickly grabbed her cell out of her bag and called her parents. They quickly ran out of the house and nearly turned white when they saw the boy on the ground.

"What happened?" Yumi's mom asked in a panic. Her dad ran back in the house and grabbed a few things to help him. He even called for an ambulance while he was in the house.

"I don't know," said Yumi. "I was walking by and a car was coming at me. But I felt something push me away. But when I saw who pushed me, I found him." Yumi's dad rushed out and they started splinting his legs, arms and neck.

"Are you okay?" Yumi's father asked. She just nodded her head; she was too terrified to say anything. She touched her head and felt something wet. She pulled her hand down and saw blood on it.

"Your bleeding," said Yumi's mom rushing over to her.

The ambulance came and they got Michael on a stretcher. She could hardly move she was so terrified. Her mom rushed her inside and her dad rushed into his car. He drove off after the ambulance. But Yumi kept staring off at where the ambulance went. She didn't say a word, she just refused to move.

But her mom rushed her inside and took a look at her.

"Thank god you're okay," said Yumi's mom. She grabbed a few balls of cotton and a bottle of peroxide and started cleaning off Yumi's forehead. "You only got a few cuts but you'll be fine."

She held Yumi in her arms as Yumi started to cry. She still felt so confused but she started to understand it more. But she was still scared out of her wits, especially since Michael just saved her life. But she didn't understand what he was doing there in the first place.

They were waiting for a few hours when the phone finally rang. Her mom quickly answered the phone and sighed with relief.

"Is everything okay honey?" she asked.

"From what they're telling me it's not too bad," said her dad. "He has a few broken ribs and a some bruising but he'll be fine."

"Thank god!" said her mom, hanging up the phone.

She went back to Yumi and held her in her arms again. Yumi was still crying but she started to calm down when her mom told her the good news. Thinking about what he did for her, she felt so grateful. She'd go to the hospital in the morning and thank him in person. But she fell asleep from all that's happened. Knowing that he's okay was enough for her to feel better.

Find out what happens next in Part VIII: Second Thoughts


	8. Part VIII: Second Thoughts

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part VIII: Second Thoughts

A few days have gone by since Michael saved Yumi's life. She managed to get out of school early to see how Michael's doing. She tried to see him earlier, but the doctor told her parents that he's still being observed. She was still trying to put the pieces together. What was he doing out at night and why did he save her?

She was really starting to get impatient. So she rushed out and went without telling Hiroki. She knows that she'll be in a lot of trouble when she gets home. But she didn't care, she needed answers about what happened. She just grabbed her skateboard and went to the hospital.

She got to the hospital and rushed inside. People were running with their heads cut off.

"Where did he go?" one of the nurses asked. Another doctor rushed over to one of the nurses.

"Has anyone seen where the patient went?" the doctor asked. He rushed over to another doctor and started checking some paperwork.

"He escaped!" another doctor yelled.

Yumi rushed over to the front desk and watched as the doctors and nurses tried to find the missing patient. She tried to figure it out but she had no idea. She didn't run into anyone that looked like a patient.

An elderly lady at the front desk noticed her looking around and started to type on her computer.

"Are you looking for someone young lady?" the lady asked. Yumi looked at the lady and looked back at the doctors.

"What's going on here?" Yumi asked. The lady looked at the doctors and nurses running around.

"One of patients escaped last night," said the lady.

"Oh," said Yumi. "Can I see one of your patients, Michael Elrick?"

The lady got back on her computer and started to type for a minute. But she quickly stopped when one of the doctors rushed over and slammed his hands on her desk. He was huffing pretty loud from exhaustion. She handed him a glass of water and smiled at him. He set the water down and looked at me.

"I'm sorry young lady but you can't be here," said the doctor. The lady tapped on his shoulder.

"She's looking for the kid who got hit by a car a few days ago," said the lady. His face quickly turned to shock.

"That's the kid who escaped," said the doctor.

When the doctor looked back at Yumi, he realized that she already ran out. Yumi was running rampant looking for Michael. She would occasionally find someone who looked like him, but every time she got their attention, it wasn't him. She didn't want to believe that he escaped, but she can't find out for sure with all the doctors and nurses running around the hospital.

The day dragged on as Yumi realized that she's been running around for hours. She could find any trace of him. The night started to come out when she realized that she was in big trouble. Being gone for so long, her parents must really be worried.

She started to make her way home when she took a shortcut through the alleys. She didn't want to take the long way or she'll miss her curfew. Her parents are already mad enough, she didn't want them freaking out.

She was halfway through the alleys when she could see a tall shadowy figure at the end. It started to walk towards but she was backing up. But before she realized it, she backed into another figure. Before she could react, the figure behind her grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't make a sound little girl," said the man holding her. She struggled to get free but the man was too strong.

"Yeah!" said another man walking towards her. "We're not gonna hurt you."

Another figure came into view and looked at Yumi. He started to laugh in her face; his breath reeked of alcohol. She wanted to hold her nose, they all reeked of musty leather and stale liquor.

She tried to get free but the man holding pushed her harder against the wall. She could see it wasn't any use, they were too strong. She even tried to use what she learned in Pencak Silat, but they held her feet down too. She struggled even more to get free but it was too late. She was afraid of what would happen next.

"Just cooperate little lady," said one of the men. "We'll be nice."

"You know what I hate?" a voice asked. They all turned and saw another shadowy figure at the end of the alley. The only thing Yumi heard was the sound of knuckles cracking. "I hate guys who think they can take advantage of an innocent girl."

"Who are you?" one of the men asked. The figure walked closer into the light, it was Michael Elrick. When the men saw him they just laughed. "Go back to school little boy, this is man stuff." The man turned his head back to Yumi.

"We'll just hurt you kid," said another man.

"Okay then," said Michael. "How about this, hurt her and I'll kill all three of you!"

"Stupid kid," said one of the men. He turned his attention to the other guy. "Leo, teach that kid some manners!"

"My pleasure," said the other man, walking towards Michael.

The man threw his fist to hit Michael in the face. But Michael caught his wrist and punched the man in the gut. He followed up by grabbing the man's shoulders and kneeing him in the groin. He punched the man in the side of the head so hard that he went down. From what they could see, he was out.

"LEO!" shouted the other man.

He ran towards Michael and tried to grab him. But Michael slid to the man's right side and elbowed him in the back. The man quickly spun around, trying to punch him in the neck. But Michael quickly blocked it with his arm. Before the man could react, Michael used his arm he used to block and quickly elbowed him in the face. The man tried to push him again, but Michael punched him in the gut and threw him against the wall.

As Michael got closer, Yumi saw the man he threw against the wall rush towards him and punched him in the ribs. Michael fell to his knees, but quickly went to the ground when the man kicked him in the face. Believing her won, he walked over to Yumi and smiled.

"You okay boss?" The man holding Yumi asked. She could see blood running from his nose.

"I think he broke my nose," said the man. "Let's just get this over with."

He reached his hand out to touch her but another hand quickly grabbed his. He looked over and saw that Michael was right in his face. Suddenly the man started to scream, Michael was crushing his arm.

"Next time you knock someone out.." said Michael, throwing him onto the ground. "Make sure they're out." He quickly kicked the man in the face, knocking him out. Yumi looked at Michael, relieved to see him. But Michael's attention was fixed on the man holding her. "You're next ugly, how much pain would you like?"

Michael started to crack his knuckles when the man quickly let Yumi go and ran off like a scared rat. She brushed herself off and looked at Michael. Happy to see him, she quickly rushed over to him. Completely confused on how he knocked them out and how he's okay from being kicked in the ribs. He didn't even limb or anything, like he wasn't in any pain at all.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"I'm fine," said Michael. "Are you okay though?" Yumi just nodded her head.

Michael escorted her out of the alleys and walked with her towards her house. During their walk, Yumi would look at him and see if he was okay. But she was amazed to see him, he really did escape she kept telling herself. Excited and scared by what she just saw, she had some questions that she needed to ask.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi asked. Michael just looked at her. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I wanted to check out early," said Michael. "But none of the doctors would let me. So I just snuck out the window while they weren't looking." She stopped and started to wonder if this is all real or just a dream. But she quickly focused her mind on the one question she wanted to ask him.

"Why were you at my house?" Yumi asked. Michael looked over at her and felt confused.

"I don't really know," said Michael. "Lately I've been having these weird dreams. One second I'm in a gymnasium, next I'm on a bridge near an old factory. I'm standing over people that are unconscious and someone is with me. But every time I looked at him, I just see this purple blur. I even see this girl, she's wearing black clothes. But the weird thing is that I can see her clearly."

Yumi started to feel confused, how can he have dreams of being near the factory. From all she knew, he's never been anywhere near the factory. And from what she could tell, the purple blur could be Odd. But something quickly clipped in place, the girl wearing black clothes were her.

"So you went to find me?" Yumi asked in curiosity.

"Yeah," said Michael, scratching his head. "I asked myself if I could talk to you, I could find out what these dreams mean. But when I got there, you were already crossing the street. I saw the car skidding towards you and…I just reacted. The next thing I know, I'm in the hospital."

Before anything else could be said, Yumi's phone rang. It was her parents, they weren't too happy. She looked at the time and realized that she missed her curfew. She shoved her cell into her pocket and looked back at Michael.

"I'm really sorry," said Yumi, running off. "I'll tell you tomorrow!"

"OKAY!" Michael shouted.

He watched her run into her house. He turned around and made his way towards Kadic. Confused about everything, he didn't say anything. He just made his way back. Hoping that Yumi could help him understand his dreams, he felt happy that he got to talk to her a little bit. Knowing that she's willing to talk to him made him feel much better.

Find out what happens next in Part IX: Time Loop: Part I


	9. Part IX: Time Loop: Part I

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part IX Time Loop: Part I

The past few days have gone by very quickly. Jeremy's been in the factory, trying to localize William. The others have been busy going to Sector 5 to find whatever they can to fight Xana. And Michael's been hanging around the school. Still confused on what happened, he's been waiting patiently for Yumi to explain things to him.

The gang just got back, but they were completely miserable. For the past few days, they've got nothing that could help them. Jeremy's been losing his patience and starting to get desperate. He's spent so many sleepless nights trying to localize William.

"That's good Aelita," said Jeremy to the others on Lyoko. "Time to get back."

(On Lyoko) Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were in Sector 5. Aelita was on a terminal looking up data. Yumi was waiting with her but Ulrich and Odd were inside waiting.

"Did you talk to Yumi yet?" Odd asked. Ulrich looked at Odd.

"No," said Ulrich, looking away.

"What's the matter with you?" Odd asked. "You've been in and out with Yumi. Are you gonna go out with her or not?" Ulrich stood up and crossed his arms.

"Look Odd!" said Ulrich with angry tone. "Me and Yumi are just good friends."

Before Odd could say anything, Yumi and Aelita walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" said Yumi. Ulrich looked away and walked away a little. Yumi looked at Odd. "Is he okay?"

"He's probably just sulking," said Aelita. "But we should get back; it's time for us to go to bed."

(On the Bridge) The gang was walking down the bridge under the moonlight. Chatting while they walk, they were having fun. Knowing that they had to get William and defeat Xana, they wanted to laugh and have some fun.

They made their way down the street when Yumi stopped. She completely forgot about Michael, she told him she'd tell him about his dreams. She looked around, hoping that he'd pop up. But he didn't, she just felt more guilty. From what she knew, Michael's probably mad at her for forgetting about him.

"You okay Yumi?" Jeremy asked. Yumi looked up and saw everybody looking at her.

"I'm sorry," said Yumi, turning away from them. "There's something I gotta do."

Before they could say anything, she ran off like lightning. Without looking back, she just kept on running. Hoping to find Michael on the street, she ran through the streets. She'd go from house to house to see if she can see him in the windows. But each time she looked, she felt more afraid of seeing him.

She made her way halfway across the city but quickly stopped when she saw a clock. IT was eleven-forty in the evening.

"Oh no my parents!" said Yumi in fear. She turned around and ran towards her house.

She made it to the street in front of her house and quickly stopped. Remembering the accident, she felt terrified of being on this street. Thinking that she'd almost get hit by a car again froze her in her tracks. Remembering the sudden push that saved her life but the sound of that car hitting something made her heart jump. Looking over and seeing that Michael saved her life by getting hit instead made her feel worse.

She stayed on the sidewalk looked at her house. A tear ran down her cheek when she realized that she never got to thank him properly.

She didn't pay attention to the fact that it was getting cold out. She started to shiver, confused on what to do. Should she tell Michael the truth or lie to him? Should she go and look some more for him or go home?

She wasn't paying attention when she saw someone walking towards her. But she jumped when the guy spoke.

"You shouldn't be out here," said a mysterious voice. Yumi looked over and saw Michael. "You'll get sick." He pulled off a black jacket he was wearing and gave it to Yumi.

She walked across the street and sat down in front of her house. Michael sat down beside her and pulled a bottle of water out of one of his pockets and handed it to Yumi. Yumi took it, took a few sips and gave it back. He took a few sips and laid the bottle on the ground.

Yumi looked at Michael and smiled, glad that she got to see him.

"Thank you for saving my life," said Yumi. Michael looked at Yumi smiled. "My parents want to invite you to dinner to thank you themselves."

"That sounds nice," said Michael. He looked out towards the city and yawned a little. "It's a nice night out."

"Yeah," agreed Yumi. She looked at Michael's chest and felt bad. "You wanted to know about the dreams?" Michael looked at her in shock.

"Yeah," said Michael. "These dreams have been haunting me for the past few days."

Before Yumi could say anything, a large white ball of light engulfed them. When it disappeared, she was still in Lyoko with Aelita still on the terminal. Yumi looked around but tried to wrap her mind around what happened. She remembered sitting beside Michael in front of her house, but now's she's in Lyoko.

"What happened?" Yumi asked. Aelita stopped messing with the terminal and looked back at Yumi.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

Odd and Ulrich ran towards them and looked around.

"Weren't we doin this earlier?" Ulrich asked.

They looked around Sector 5; everything looked exactly the same as they left it. They walked over to the terminal and Aelita examined it, whatever was on it was what she was working with earlier.

"Did you launch a delayed Return to the Past Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"No!" said Jeremy. They could hear him typing on his keyboard. "Come back you guys."

The elevator opened up and everyone walked over to Jeremy. Jeremy was sifting through the data on the supercomputer. He even scanned for an activated tower, but everything was calm. He even tried to figure out how the Return to the Past activated, but there was no data on what happened.

"What happened?" Yumi asked. Jeremy turned his chair to looked at everybody.

Jeremy looked back at his computer for a second but decided to look away.

"I'm not sure," said Jeremy. He gave a loud yawn and looked at everybody. "I'll figure it out tomorrow."

(On the Bridge) The gang was walking down the bridge again. They were talking about how the supercomputer bugged up, but Yumi wasn't listening. She thought about trying to talk to Michael again. Hopefully she'll get the chance to explain things to him so it doesn't bother her anymore.

Before the gang could say anything, she already took off towards her house. She was across the street again, hoping that Michael would be there. She waited for him but quickly got cold again. The weather was getting pretty cold, winter was getting closer. But she didn't care, she wanted to talk to him.

She waited for ten minutes, practically feeling her toes getting numb. She wanted to get up but she wanted to see him. But the cold was getting to much for her, she was losing feeling in her hands. She got up and started to make her way to her house, believing that he wouldn't come.

"Hey Yumi," said a mysterious voice. Yumi looked back and quickly felt Michael's jacket around her shoulders.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Yumi asked. Michael nodded his head and they sat down together. He pulled a water bottle out of his pocket and they both took a drink. "I want to thank you for saving my life." Michael smiled and took another sip of his water.

"No prob," said Michael. "But can I ask you something." Yumi nodded her head and listened. "Ever since I got here, I've been having these weird dreams about bridges and unconscious people. But the only thing I remember is you. What's that about?"

Yumi looked towards the city and thought about what to say. But she couldn't lie, she had to tell him the truth.

"Well…," said Yumi.

But before she could say anything else, another white ball of light engulfed them.

To Be Continued…..


	10. Part IX: Time Loop: Part II

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part IX: Time Loop: Part II

Yumi woke up back in Lyoko, still confused and angry about what happened. But she was more angry about that this is the second time she tried to tell Michael the truth. It made her impatient, she just wanted to tell him and get it over with.

"It happened again," said Odd, walking towards them. Ulrich walked with him but didn't say anything.

"What's going on Jeremy?" Aelita asked. "Was the data booby trapped?" They could heard Jeremy breathing and clicking on his keyboard.

"No," said Jeremy. "I'm gonna run a scan to make sure that there's no activated tower."

They went inside to make sure that the mantas wouldn't find them. But the more they looked around, they realize that Xana hasn't sent any monsters to attack them. It made them worried, but it made Yumi more worried. She kept thinking about Michael, she just wanted to tell him and not care if the Return to the Past came.

Odd looked around and just kicked a few walls. They haven't heard anything from Jeremy for ten minutes. It started to make them worry if something was wrong. Aelita got really worried because a scan shouldn't take that long.

"Is everything okay?" Ulrich asked. Before they could say anything else, Jeremy spoke.

"Sorry guys," said Jeremy. "The scan's found an activated tower in the Ice Sector. Here are your vehicles."

The gang went outside and found their vehicles waiting for them. Aelita joined Ulrich on the Overbike and they headed out for the tunnel. They made it to the Ice Sector; it was very quiet. Guided by Jeremy's directions, they raced towards the tower. Hoping to defeat whatever monster Xana's got waiting, they race with confidence.

As they reached the tower, a huge wave of red energy expanded out and hit Yumi's Overboard. She flew out of control and fell to the ice. Her Overboard flew off the edge of the platform and exploded. Before she could do anything, a storm of red beams hit her. She devirtualized as she got hit by another red beam.

Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita looked at what they were looking at. They saw two Megatanks, three Tarantulas and William. Before they could do anything. Another storm of red beams flew towards them. They hit Odd's overboard and sent him towards the ground. Aelita jumped of the Overbike and flew towards the enemies. Ulrich flew towards one of the Tarantulas, jumped off his bike and watched it hit the Tarantula. The Tarantula exploded as another went towards Odd.

(At the Factory) Yumi went up to Jeremy and looked at the screen.

"What happened?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"From what my screen is telling me…" said Jeremy. The screen showed a picture of Odd being devirtualized. "Ulrich, Aelita, get outta there!"

The elevator opened and Odd walked towards Jeremy and Yumi.

"Sorry guys," said Odd. "A Megatank got me." Jeremy looked back at his screen and saw what was happening.

(In Lyoko) Ulrich and William were fighting. Aelita was trying to destroy one of the Megatanks but her Energy Fields couldn't reach them. She tried to fly over them but a Tarantula shot a laser and knocked her outta the sky. She landed hard but she couldn't be helped.

Ulrich blocked William's attack but met William's foot. Ulrich flew back and skidded towards the edge of the platform. William walked over and pushed Ulrich's swords of the edge. Ulrich watched them fly and hit the Digital Sea. William slammed the blade into Ulrich's chest and watched Ulrich devirtualized.

"Oh no!" Jeremy shouted. "Aelita, get outta there!"

Aelita turned and ran, unable to beat them; she had to run away. Jeremy brought her back and waited for hr to join them.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Yumi.

"I know, what's Xana doing?" Odd asked. Before anything else could be said, Aelita joined them.

"He's making a stand against us," said Jeremy

"With William and all those monsters," said Aelita. "We can't hope to deactivate the tower." The warriors looked on the screen and were amazed by how many monsters there were.

"What we need is another warrior," said Odd. Ulrich looked away and Jeremy turned his chair to look at the computer screen.

"We can't take that risk," said Jeremy. "And besides, who will it be?" The group was quiet for a minute. But Yumi broke the silence.

"We could bring Michael into the group," said Yumi. Jeremy just kept his attention of the screen. "I'm serious, he could help us."

"She's right," said Odd. "I've what he can do, I think it'd be a good idea."

"Maybe Odd," said Ulrich. "But what if Xana takes control of him like William. We have enough to deal with William, we don't need another." Jeremy started to type.

"Anyway," said Jeremy. "You better be ready, the Return to the Past is about to kick in.

A huge white light erupted from the supercomputer and engulfed them again. They woke back up in Sector 5 and immediately departed for the Ice Sector. When they arrived, William, two Megatanks and three tarantulas were there waiting for them. The Tarantulas opened fir and hit Odd off his board, devitalizing him.

"GeT tHeM!" shouted William.

Yumi threw her fans and took out one of the Tarantulas. But her Overboard started to buckle. She held on to the steering mechanism and was immediately taken for a ride. She spun out of control until she was forced to let go. She flew off and landed in the middle of the platform.

Ulrich rushed to help her but was immediately attack by a Megatank laser. Yumi got up and threw her fan at the Megatank. Luckily, the fan got it as it was closing. The Megatank exploded and the other went after Yumi. The rolled on top of her, immediately devitalizing her.

Aelita flew under the platform, hoping that the Tarantulas don't spot her. Ulrich rushed towards one of the Tarantulas and shoved one of his swords into its head. He managed to block and incoming attack from William. Their swords sparked wildly as the match was even.

"You're not beating me this time William," said Ulrich. "You better let your master know."

William smiled as a Tarantula shot Ulrich in the back. William took that opportunity and threw Ulrich on the ground. He shoved his sword into Ulrich's chest and smiled as Ulrich devirtualized.

Aelita got close enough to the tower but was immediately attacked. A huge Megatank beam hit her as she managed to barely touch the tower. But she fell to the ground and started to devirtualized.

Everyone walked into the computer room and saw Jeremy struggling with the supercomputer. He slammed his hands down, knocking a can of soda off the keyboard. He started to talk to himself, but the gang didn't listen to them.

"Why is this happening?" Jeremy asked himself. The others looked at him like he was disappointed in them.

"We need help," said Odd.

"Please Jeremy," begged Yumi. "We need another Lyoko Warrior or this'll go on forever."

"JUST STOP!" Jeremy shouted. "I don't want to deal with that." The screen started to act up again. "Oh no, not another one!"

Another white light erupted from the supercomputer and engulfed them. They rushed towards the Ice Sector and fought against them again. But they only managed to destroy one of the Megatanks and one of the Tarantulas before they all got devirtualized again. They went back again and the same thing happened.

Every time they got back, Jeremy was more frustrated than ever. Yumi and Odd tried to convince Jeremy that they could use Michael, but he wouldn't listen. He just got back to his keyboard and swore under his breath. Another Return to the Past came up and sent them back to Sector 5.

Ulrich ran outside to talk with Aelita but Odd stayed inside. Yumi rushed inside and saw how worried he looked.

"I can't keep doing this," said Odd. "I'm starting to get tired from all this fighting, I'm sorry." Yumi patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"I know," said Yumi. "I'm getting tired too." She looked out at Ulrich and Aelita and saw them chatting. They cut off their communications with Jeremy. "Listen Odd, the first one of us to get devirtualized goes to find Michael. If I know him, he'll be close to my house waiting for me to talk to him. We need him on Lyoko, we can't depend on Jeremy."

"Okay," said Odd. "But if I do, what should I do?"

"Just bring him to Lyoko no matter what," said Yumi. Odd nodded his head.

Yumi and Odd rushed out, got on their vehicles and rushed out of the sector. They made it to the Ice Sector and were immediately ambushed but the Tarantulas. They scattered but Odd was quickly hit by a Tarantula beam and was devirtualized.

Odd rushed out of the factory and ran towards Yumi's house. He could see Michael sitting Indian style on the sidewalk in front of her house. He didn't even notice Odd, he just stared at his lap.

"Hey Michael!" Odd shouted. Michael looked up and gave Odd a small wave. Michael stood up and walked over to Odd.

"Hey Odd," said Michael. He scratched his head and looked around. "Have you seen Yumi anywhere, I need to ask her something?"

"Yeah," said Odd. He looked back for a second. "But we need your help."

"What's up?" Michael asked.

"I can't explain right now," said Odd, grabbing Michael's wrist. "Just come with me."

Odd and Michael rushed towards the factory. They made it to the bridge and ran towards the ropes. They grabbed the ropes and slid down. Odd rushed to the elevator and quickly pushed the button to call it. They were waiting for the elevator to come up. Michael looked around the factory in amazement.

"So this is the place from my dreams," said Michael.

"I'll need your help with Jeremy," said Odd. "Once you're in Lyoko, you'll have all the answers you need." The elevator came up and they went inside. They made their way inside the computer lab and were immediately greet by Yumi. "What happened?"

"William," said Yumi.

"Why'd you bring HIM here?!" Jeremy shouted. Jeremy got out of his chair and walked over to Odd.

"I'm sorry Jeremy," said Odd, looking at Michael. "But I agree with Yumi. We need him or we won't get the tower deactivated."

"If we keep going, we'll just keep getting beat," said Yumi. Jeremy got angry and looked at Yumi.

"NO WAY!" Jeremy shouted. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT, I'M NOT SENDING HIM AND THAT'S FINAL!" He threw his fist at Odd.

"MICHAEL!" Yumi shouted.

Jeremy's fist was about to hit Odd in the face, but Michael got in front of him and grabbed his fist. Before Jeremy could do anything else, Michael punched him in the gut. Jeremy's body went limp as Jeremy passed out. Michael gently put him on the ground and looked up at Yumi.

"There's not much time," said Odd. They looked at him and saw him staring at the computer screen.

Yumi rushed Michael into the elevator and went down with him. The door opened and they walked towards the scanners. Michael was memorized by the very sight of the scanners.

"Holy crap!" said Michael. Yumi tapped him on the shoulder and looked at the scanner. "What's going on here, what is this place?"

"I'm sorry Michael," said Yumi. "If I try to explain it to you, it'll be too late." Michael looked at the scanner.

"What do you need me to do?" Michael asked. Yumi escorted Michael over to the scanner.

"You need to go into the scanner," said Yumi. "Ulrich and Aelita need your help." Michael stepped inside the scanner and looked back at Yumi. The scanner closed and started to warm up.

Yumi rushed back into the elevator and ran into the computer lab. Odd got off the chair and Yumi sat on it. She started to type, but realized that Ulrich just got devirtualized. But she just kept on typing.

"Transfer Michael," said Yumi, typing on the computer. "Scanner." The countdown for the Return to the Past came on and Yumi started to panic. "VIRTUALIZATION!" She hit the enter key but the room was quickly engulfed in white light. Knowing that she'd wake back up in Sector 5, she hoped that she was quick enough.

To Be Continued…..

_I'm sorry if this is too long, I wanted to make this shorter but I wanted to finish this as a three part episode. I hope you guys like it, sorry for the length._


	11. Part IX: Time Loop: Part III

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part IX: Time Loop: Part III

Yumi woke back up in Sector 5, completely confused. She was hoping to see Michael around, but he was nowhere in sight. Thinking that she didn't get him here in time, she felt so bad.

"What happened?" Yumi asked herself. She looked at Aelita and saw Ulrich and Odd come in.

"What happened is you made Michael knock me out," said Jeremy. "I told you that we can't have another warrior in the group, it's too risky." He started to type on the keyboard.

Their vehicles appeared and they made their way to the Ice Sector. Knowing that she'd get a lecture from Jeremy, she felt even more depressed. She was hoping that Michael was alright, she didn't even know is she transferred him in time. The Return to the Past kicked in before she could know for sure. Hoping that he'd actually remember what happened.

They made their way into the Ice Sector as they could see the two Megatanks come into view. Before they could be spotted, they hid behind a few pillars and tried to figure out a way to beat them all. They would look at the tower from time to time and see William looking around for Aelita.

"This is gonna be tricky," said Ulrich. "He pulled his sabers out and looked back. "I'll take a Megatank and William." He looked at Odd. "You take out the Tarantulas." He looked back at Yumi and scoffed. He looked at Aelita instead. "Can you take out the other Megatank?"

"I think so," said Aelita. She summoned her wings and flew out.

Ulrich charged and was immediately greeted by lasers. Odd climbed up the icy mountain and looked at the Tarantulas. He shot a few laser arrows and destroyed one of the Tarantulas. But a Megatank quickly spotted him and shot a wave. Odd dodged and started shooting at the Megatank.

Ulrich charged at one of the Megatanks as it started to charge up. He thrusted one of his sabers into it but was completely surprised that it was already charged. It quickly shot out a wave and knocked Ulrich away. He devirtualized as the Megatank exploded.

Yumi charged towards one of the Tarantulas. But she met the back end of Williams sword. It hit her so hard in the gut that it sent her flying. She looked at him smiling with that evil look in his eyes. She thought that was gonna devirtualized her, but he walked away. Yumi was confused on what was happening.

Odd got to the ground and ran towards one of the Tarantulas. He started shooting off arrows like crazy, hoping to get closer to Yumi. He hit one of the Tarantulas in the head but didn't realize that he was in the path of another Tarantulas laser. The Tarantula exploded and Odd hit the ground. But he didn't devirtualized.

"ODD!" Jeremy shouted. "You just lost twenty life points."

"You okay Odd?" Yumi asked. Getting up and running over to him.

"I'm fine," said Odd. She grabbed his shoulders and he smiled. But his face quickly turned to shock. "LOOK OUT!"

Yumi looked and saw a Megatank charging right at them. She pulled him up but they didn't have time to get outta the way. The Megatank was about to squish them. They closed their eyes, knowing they'll feel this when they get back.

"ODD, YUMI!" a mysterious voice shouted. They quickly opened their eyes and saw a strange figure jumped in front of them.

The figure threw his fist towards the Megatank as it made contact with it. The digital air was filled with a loud impact sound as the Megatank was sent flying. Odd and Yumi stared in amazement as the Megatank literally flew off the edge of the platform on the other side. A huge pillar of light erupted from the digital sea.

Odd and Yumi looked at the man and saw his suit. He was wearing a full body black suit with white knee pads and white elbow pads. He had white boots on and even a white belt on. On his chest was a strange big white v-like symbol on his chest. The edges were rounded and completed with white shoulder pads with huge black dots on them. His hands were black but white half white fingers. His right hand was even complete with a strange mechanical armband. (Like the one from Max Steel)

"Michael?" Odd asked. Michael smiled.

"Wow," said Yumi. "What happened?"

"Well," said Michael. "I remember you rushing me to Lyoko when this white ball appeared. When I came to, I was here on Lyoko. I heard the sound of someone fighting so I rushed over as fast as I could."

"Cool," said Odd. "Welcome to our group."

"Thanks," said Michael, looking at William.

"Energy Field!" shouted Aelita. A pink energy ball fell for the sky and hit the Tarantula. It exploded, leaving only William left.

"Go on Aelita," said Yumi. Aelita nodded and flew off towards the tower.

William came rushing towards Yumi, swinging his mighty sword over his head to devirtualized her. But Michael grabbed the handle of the sword and bashed him in the face with his elbow. Michael followed up by thrusting the end of the handle into William's gut. William let go the sword as Michael pulled it over his head. He swung it down on William and watched him turned into black and red smoke. The sword turned into black and red smoke and disappeared.

Yumi and Odd looked at Michael in complete shock. They've never seen someone take down William like that, and that quickly either. They were completely speechless as Michael felt really awkward about doing that.

"How did you do that?" Yumi asked. Michael looked at the tower.

"My grandpa was a military man," said Michael. "He taught me a thing or two about defending myself."

They looked at the tower and watched the red aura turn blue. Aelita rushed out of the tower and greeted them. Completely surprised by the fact that Michael as there, she gladly smiled.

(One the Bridge) The warriors were walking towards the academy with Michael following beside them. Jeremy and Ulrich didn't say anything to him, but Aelita, Yumi and Odd were walking beside him. Laughing and joking around with Michael. Being a part of the group made things better.

They were in front of the academy when Ulrich and Jeremy just left without saying anything. Even though Odd wanted to stop them, Michael persuaded him not too. But Odd still left to go to bed. Aelita followed right behind him, leaving Yumi and Michael alone.

They walked toward Yumi's house and waited in front of it. But she stopped and looked at Michael. He threw his jacket around her shoulders and the sat down on the sidewalk. Michael gave her some water and smiled as she took a sip. She set the bottle down and looked at him smiling.

"I was scared that something happened to you," said Yumi.

"To tell you the truth, I was too," said Michael, taking a sip of water. "I was scared that I'd never see anyone ever again. When I woke up in Lyoko, I knew you were there." She looked at him and noticed how confused her looked.

"You still wanna know the truth?" Yumi asked. Michael nodded his head. "You've been to the factory before, but we had to erase your memory. Those people that you told me about, the ones that were unconscious. They were possessed by Xana, but Aelita deactivated the towers to help them." Michael looked out towards the city. Piecing things together, it made more sense to him.

"So this Xana thing," said Michael. "What exactly is he?"

Yumi told him the entire story of them finding and bringing Aelita into the real world. Only to discover that she's actually human and how turning off the supercomputer won't kill Xana anymore because he stole the Key's to Lyoko from her memory. She even told him about William, which is why Ulrich and Jeremy don't trust him.

Even after hearing all this, Michael didn't even feel scared.

"I tried to tell you," said Yumi. "But…" Michael pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"It's okay," said Michael, letting her go. "It was just the circumstance of things, no big deal." Yumi looked at him like he was nuts. Completely weirded out that he hasn't mentioned anything about calling the police.

"How are you okay with that?" Yumi asked.

"To tell you the truth," said Michael. "I'd actually be glad to help out. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

They stood up and Yumi handed him back his jacket. She took another sip of his water and gave it back.

"Thank you for understanding," said Yumi. Michael smiled.

"No problem," said Michael. "It'd be nice to help out."

They said their goodnight as Yumi rushed inside her house. Happy to know that she could trust him, he walked off with a smile on his face. Now that's he's a Lyoko Warrior, he's got a lot more on his plate. But first things first, he needs to get Ulrich and Jeremy to trust him. Which won't be easy.

The End

Find out what happens next in Part X: The Rift.


	12. Part X: The Rift

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part X: The Rift

It's been two days since Michael joined the Lyoko Warriors. The school days went fast for him, but it was nothing. What bothered him more is that Jeremy and Ulrich haven't said anything to him since. Luckily, Xana hasn't attacked since they stopped the time loop. Odd and Yumi have been keeping him company while Aelita talks to Jeremy and Ulrich.

The hallways were pretty quiet. Michael was in his room, Odd and Yumi were hanging out with him. They were just chatting about their plans with Michael about him being the new warrior.

"You can't tell anyone about the factory," said Yumi. She was sitting on his bed.

"So how long have you buys been fighting Xana?" Michael asked.

"About a year and a half," said Odd. Michael looked pretty surprised.

"We started fighting Xana since Jeremy discovered the supercomputer," said Yumi.

"It's just gotten worse," said Odd. "We were starting to get desperate."

"So you guys picked William?" Michael asked. Yumi nodded her head.

"We needed help," said Yumi. "With Xana getting more and more powerful, there was no way we could keep it up and focus on our schoolwork."

Odd was about to say something, but a small knock on the door interrupted him. The door opened as Aelita walked inside. She sat on the floor and everyone could see that she had bad news.

"Everything okay Princess?" Odd asked.

"Did you talk to them?" Yumi asked. Aelita gave a small nod.

"They said they don't want Michael in the group," said Aelita. Yumi gasped as Odd looked at Michael. "Jeremy won't virtualize him anymore, I'm sorry." Michael looked out the window. "There's one more thing." Michael looked at Aelita, but she was staring at her lap. "Jeremy's really mad at you guys for virtualizing Michael; he wants to talk to you guys…right now."

Odd and Yumi stood up and walked towards the door. They looked back at Michael, but just looked away. But he could tell they felt sorry for getting him involved. They walked out and gently closed the door behind them. Aelita stayed with him, trying to find a way to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry," said Michael. He took his shirt off and walked over to his closet. "I just wanted to know about my dreams."

"Dreams?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah," said Michael. "I'd have weird dreams about the factory and Xanafied people. I've wanted to figure out why I get so much. When Yumi told me about my dreams, I felt much better. But I gotta admit, I was pretty glad that she told me. Given everything else, I'm still happy I could help." He tossed his shirt on his mattress. Aelita looked at the scar on his collarbone.

"What happened?" Aelita asked. Michael looked at Aelita and realized that she was staring at his scar. He didn't say anything, he just kept rummaging through his closet. He just looked mad, like something was bothering him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Michael looked at her and gave off a small huff. He threw the shirt he pulled out back in the closet and turned his head to look at her. She looked up into his eyes but didn't say anything.

"It's okay," said Michael, running his fingers along the scar. "I know I'm new here and there's a lot you guys don't know about me. But there's some things I really don't like talking about. This scar is one of those things, I'm really sorry. It's just a reminder of something I'd rather just forget about." He went back to his closet and started pulling shirts out.

(Meanwhile at the Factory) Jeremy was typing on his computer. Odd and Yumi waited for Jeremy to say something, but he was too busy at his computer to acknowledge them. Ulrich stood next to Jeremy to see if he needed any help.

Yumi tried to say something, but Ulrich just scoffed and looked back at the screen. Yumi sat alone in the room, completely lost in what was going on. But that quickly changed when she heard the sound of Jeremy's chair rotating. She looked up at him and saw how mad he looked.

"That was stupid to do," said Jeremy. "I told you we can't afford to lose another person. I'm working hard enough to try and find William, if you guys don't remember. I don't want Michael to be possessed too." Before Jeremy could say anything else, Yumi slammed her fist into the wall.

"It's not gonna happen Jeremy!" Yumi yelled. She looked at Ulrich, hoping he could back her up. But he just looked away. "I knew bringing William into the group was a bad idea, but you guys wouldn't let up."

"But you still said yes," said Ulrich. "And now we have a huge problem."

"I know that," said Yumi, Odd looked at her and saw a small tear running down her cheek. "But I know we can trust him."

"Yumi's right," said Odd. "I've seen him fight Xanafied people before on his own. I know he can handle himself." Before Odd could say anything else, Jeremy quickly cut him off.

"It doesn't matter," said Jeremy. "The risk is way too great. I'm not gonna virtualize him." He turned his chair around and started typing on his keyboard again. "I've got work to do, please leave."

Everyone went up the elevator and started making their way down the bridge. Ulrich was ahead of Yumi and Odd, but he never said a work. Yumi felt pretty concerned, she was afraid that Ulrich hated her. After all that happened, he didn't even bother to defend her or Odd.

Odd kept his distance from Ulrich, afraid of Ulrich snapping at him. He believed it's a good idea to have Michael in the group. After all the things he did for him, he knew that having Michael in the group is a idea. He knew that he and Yumi were alone in this, Jeremy and Ulrich won't help them.

"I can't believe Jeremy won't help us," said Yumi. Odd didn't say anything, he just kept on walking with her. "We need Michael's help."

"I know," said Odd in a low tone. "If Xana keeps sending more Xanafied people to kill us, I know we'll need Michael to help us."

"I agree with you Odd," said Yumi. "If Michael didn't push me away when that car was about to hit me, I wouldn't be here now." She stopped and looked up at the stars. She placed her hand on her forehead and realized that the scratches on her head haven't completely healed yet.

"How you feeling?" Odd asked. She looked at and tried to hide how scared she was. But he could easily see it.

"I'm still scared that he's not okay," said Yumi. "That car would've hit me but he pushed me away and took the hit. He even saved my life from a couple of guys in an alley. Even how he fought them was amazing." Odd looked a little worried now.

"You never said anything about that," said Odd.

"I'm sorry," said Yumi. "I wanted to tell you guys but with all…" Odd patted her on the shoulder and smiled. They just kept on walking. "I was afraid they would kill me, but he came and beat them all up. He broke one guys wrist and knocked another one out. He let the other guy run away. It was pretty cool."

They made it to Yumi's house as it almost reached ten. They hung out in front of her house as they said their goodnights.

"We need to come up with a plan," said Odd. "If Jeremy won't virtualize him, we'll need to convince Aelita to help us." Yumi nodded her head and opened up the door to her house.

"Goodnight Odd," said Yumi. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Odd walked down the street towards Kadic. Knowing what he had to do, he had to convince Aelita to help them. But he felt pretty confident that he'd get her to help. After all, he's one of the Lyoko Warriors.

Find out what happens next in Part XI: A Man who Protects


	13. Part XI: A Man who Protects

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part XI: A Man who Protects

It's been a few days since the Lyoko Warriors had their argument. Even though they still fight Xana together, they've been more separate than ever on Earth. Odd and Ulrich haven't spoken since then, Odd's been hanging out with Michael. Yumi's been out with Aelita, hoping to convince her to help them.

Michael and Odd were walking out of the movie theatre. Odd wanted to catch the late night preview of the new movie; Dr. Shrank's nightmare. Hoping to give him new ideas of a video to make. He managed to scrounge up enough cash for both him and Michael. He wanted to hang out with Michael to get to know him better. If they're gonna work together, they should get to know each other better.

The movie was over as Michael and Odd were walking out of the theater. Michael had a cup of soda in his hand as Odd was finishing his fifth pack of candy. They were both laughing their butts off about how good the movie was. Odd had a bunch of new ideas about his next movie.

The night was calm as the crescent moon shined in the cloudless sky. A gentle wind blew around them as they made their way towards Kadic. They were out way past curfew so they can't get in unless they go through the sewers. Knowing Jim, he's just waiting for a reason to bust them. But Michael told him that he could sneak him past Jim.

As they were making their way down the street. Michael caught a small glimpse of two shadowy guys following them. Odd was walking in front of him, minding his own business. Michael kept an eye on Odd but kept looking back at the guys behind them. He didn't say anything, he just kept his mouth shut.

They turned the corner and kept on walking. Michael looked back again and saw that they were still following him. His fists tightened up as he started to control his breathing. He hated the idea of fighting, but he might have to if they start something. Plus he has Odd with him so that also concerns him.

They were about a few blocks away from the academy as two more shadowy figures appeared in front of them. Unlike the two behind them, they just stood there staring at them both. Michael quickly grabbed Odd's shoulder and pulled him in. The two in front of them started laughing as Michael held his fists up, ready to fight.

"You gonna hit me!" one of the guys in front of them mocked. The guy next to him started to laugh.

"We'll destroy you guys," said the guy next to him.

"Just give us all your money and you won't get hurt," said the other guy.

"Yeah," said the guy next to him. "We don't wanna hurt you, we just want some money."

"Just leave us alone," said Michael, clenching his fists even tighter. The guys started to laugh.

As Michael started to back up, one of the guys behind him grabbed Odd. As soon as Michael heard Odd scream, he quickly turned around and slammed his fist into the man's side. The sound of the man's ribs breaking could be heard by anyone. Michael quickly kicked the man in his leg and sent him on his knees. Michael slammed his elbow into the man's shoulder and let him collapse.

Odd ran over to Michael side as one of the two guys in front of them tried to grab Michael. Odd kicked him in the side, sending the man on his knees. Another man tried to grab Odd but Michael got him from of him. Michael slammed his foot into the man and sent him flying over twenty feet away.

The man Odd kicked quickly got up and tackled Michael to the ground. He was wailing on Michaels face as the other man tried to grab Odd. Odd punched him in the gut but quickly met the man's fist. Odd fell on his back as he looked at the man who punched him. He man was laughing as Odd saw the man wailing on Michael.

"You gonna give us your money now?" the man next to Odd asked in a sarcastic voice. "I understand if you don't want to, I can just have fun beating on this kid." The man knelt down and started wailing on Odd.

As Odd started to scream, something in Michael snapped. He grabbed the man's hand and threw him off him. He managed to get up but the man tried to tackle him again. But Michael threw his fist into the side of the man's head so heard that he just fell to the ground. Michael didn't even look to see if the man was out or not, he just rushed over to the man on top of Odd.

Michael grabbed the man, lifted him off his feet and threw him into the wall of a building. Michael walked over to him and stomped on his foot. The man howled in pain. But he couldn't say anything as Michael grabbed his neck and pulled the man up on his feet. The man quivered in fear when he saw the hatred in Michael's eyes. He was terrified of what Michael would do to him. Michael pulled him of Odd and threw him like he was tin-foil.

"Please," the man begged. Michael pushed his hand into the man's throat and listened to him choke.

"I hate people how hurt my friends," said Michael in a fierce tone. "Let's see how you like it!"

"STOP MICHAEL!" someone shouted. Michael snapped out of his fit as Odd grabbed his arm. He let the man go as he passed out from the shock. Michael stood in shock about what he almost did.

"I…I…," said Michael trying to find the words. Michael fell to his knees as Odd tried to comfort him. Even though he was scared about what just happened, he was glad that Michael was there to protect him. "I can't believe this happened…not again." A few tears ran Michael's cheeks as he started slamming his fist into the ground.

"It's okay," said Odd, trying to calm him down. Odd noticed a few bright lights coming around the corner. Odd pulled Michael onto his feet and they took off when he realized it was a couple cops.

They got to Kadic and rushed in before Jim could even noticed. They got to Michael's room and quickly closed the door. Odd helped Michael to his bed. Michael sat down pulled his shirt off and laid it next to him.

Odd used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead. When he looked at his sleeve, he noticed a small red streak. He rubbed his forehead with his other sleeve and saw another small red streak on it too. He must've got cut when he was getting beat on he thought. He didn't want to scare Michael with him feeling down enough as it is.

Odd slowly turned around and made his way to the door. He reached for the knob when Michael looked up at him.

"You're bleeding," said Michael. Before Odd could say anything, Michael grabbed a clean rag and a bottle of peroxide out of his pack and rushed over to Odd. He help Odd over to his bed and started cleaning him up. Odd was hissing in pain as the peroxide touched his forehead.

"It's just a little scrape," said Odd. "You're bleeding too by the way." Michael didn't bother with his cuts, he just kept on cleaning Odd's. Michael threw the rag into a small basket beside his bed and laid the peroxide on the floor.

"You okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah!" said Odd. "Thank you for helping me back there."

"No prob," said Michael, giving a small smile. "Gotta protect my friends."

"What did you mean by "it happened again"?" Odd asked. Michael huffed a little as he sat beside Odd.

"A couple years ago I got into a fight with some guys trying to hurt my girlfriend," said Michael. "When I heard her screaming, something in me just clicked. I attacked the guys and sent all of them to the hospital. I can't say I'm proud of what I did, but I did what I had to protect her. I don't like to fight, but I can't stand people getting hurt by some jerk who likes to make people's lives miserable." Odd patted Michael on the shoulder and smiled. Even though he knew how Michael felt, he was still grateful that Michael protected him.

"You did what you had to," said Odd. He started to yawn when he realized how late it was.

They stood up and walked over to the door. Michael opened the door and smiled.

"Good night and thank you for saving me," said Odd. He walked out the door and went to his own room.

Michael laid down on his bed and felt proud of himself. Even though he had to fight a couple of goons, he was happy to help someone in need. He smiled when he realized that he was feeling closer to Odd. He was still glad that Odd was still his friend. He didn't care about the fight, he was happy that Odd was alright. Hopefully he could convince Ulrich and Jeremy to trust him.

Find out what happens next in Part XII: Trust


	14. Part XII: Trust

The Seventh Lyoko Warrior

Part XII: Trust

**Warning: The following story is a little more graphic and more emotional. Reader discretion is advised! **

As few days passed since Part XI. Michael's been having restless nights, the nightmares came back. Often waking Odd and Ulrich up at night, things haven't been easy for them. Ulrich's gone on to hate Michael as well as losing faith in why Odd is tolerating it. But Odd keeps putting on a smile to avoid his tiredness. But he sees this as an opportunity to talk to Michael. Ever since Michael protected Odd, Odd's been trying to help him.

Odd opened up Michael's door and saw that he wasn't in there. The window was open and a nice breeze was blowing in. Odd looked out the window and saw a dark figure running towards the woods. Odd knew it was Michael; he usually goes to the woods for some alone time.

Odd rushed down to the exit and made his way to the woods. Even though he should leave Michael alone, he had too many questions to ask. He's never gotten the chance to ask Michael because of what's been going on. He was hoping to talk to Michael when they get back to Lyoko. They're supposed to go to Sector Five tomorrow to find to data on the next replica.

The woods were calm and peaceful. But that quickly changed when Odd could hear the sounds of tree branches breaking. There was even the sounds of someone shouting as the branches were breaking. Odd had a feeling it was Michael; he quickly recognized the shouting. He rushed towards the sounds with great haste.

He made it to the center of the woods and saw Michael standing in front of a large tree. Michael thrusted his left fist into the tree and sent large pieces of bark and wood flying behind him. He pulled his fist out and kicked the tree with his right foot. His shin hit the tree and shattered the bark. He held this position and started striking the tree with his open hands. Leaves fell from the branches in huge waves with each time he hit the tree. Pieces of splintered wood tore off as he would pull his hand out for another strike.

Odd watched Michael, wondering what he was gonna do next. But Michael proceeded to punch into the same tree. Odd watched in wonder as Michael punched the tree so hard that it started to tip over. A loud crushing sound filled the air as it hit the ground. Pieces of bark, branch and leaf flew everywhere.

Michael stood next to the tree, huffing loudly. His fists were clenched tightly, his body was shaking wildly. From what Odd could see: Michael was frustrated about something. Odd wanted to try to calm him down, but he figured he'd let Michael get out all his aggression. Ever since Michael's nightmares came back, he's been nothing but angry. He hasn't said a word since them.

"I know you're there Odd," said Michael, looking at the tree Odd was hiding behind. Odd popped his head out and felt terrified about what Michael was gonna do next.

"Me and Yumi are worried about you Michael," said Odd, trying not to upset him.

"It's okay," said Michael. He pulled a water bottle out of his pocket and took a quick drink.

Odd slowly walked over to him, still not sure whether he was calmed down or still angry. After seeing how well he could fight against Xanafied people, he didn't want Michael taking his anger out on him. But he was willing to talk to him because he worried about him. He sat down on a stump and kept his eye on Michael.

"Do those nightmares happen every night?" Odd asked, trying not to sound afraid. But Michael could see right through him.

"I'm sorry you saw all that," said Michael. "It's just been very stressful these past few days. I mean…they just keep coming."

"What exactly happened to you?" Odd asked. Michael didn't say anything. "Every night I can hear you whisper in your sleep. "Why me?", "We'll be together again!", "Why am I still here?", "It's all my fault!"….what's going on?" Odd realized that he was actually yelling at Michael. But he couldn't help it, Ulrich's been complaining about his wake-up screams so much that they've actually lost sleep.

Michael still didn't say anything, he just looked away, trying to avoid the questions. But Odd grew impatient and stood up. He just shook his head and started to walk away when Michael grabbed his arm. Odd tried to shake his arm away but Michael held on tightly. There was no way he could break Michael's grip; he was just too strong.

"Can you keep a secret?" Michael asked, a tear ran down his cheek. Odd looked at him and realized that he was willing to tell him.

"Yeah!" said Odd. "What's been going on?" Michael started rubbing his face as he tried to find the words.

"Do you remember when we were in the gym and Jim attacked us?" Michael asked. Odd just nodded his head. "When I said that I could finally be with HER?"

"Yeah…." Odd's eyes widened as he realized who Michael was talking about. "You mean that Liana is…." Michael just nodded his head as Odds face turned white with fear and grief.

"Yep," said Michael, taking another sip of his water. "It happened about a year and a half ago." Michael looked at Odd, knowing he'd want to ask about what happened. "Relax, it was something that…well…..it changed my life."

"So what happened?" Odd asked.

"We were…uh…we were attacked by a couple of crazy people. I thought I had the upper hand….but I was wrong. They were armed and they shot us." Odd's turned even whiter but he was also confused.

"Hold on a minute…," said Odd. "How did you survive?"

Before Michael could say anything, some bushes started to rustle. Michael quickly jumped as a shadowy figure appeared in the bushes. Odd quickly jumped up but Michael got in front of him. As the figure got closer, Michael could see a javelin in the man's hand. The light from the moon revealed that the man was actually the gardener. Xana's eye flashed in his eyes as he watched them.

Suddenly Odd's phone started to ring. But he just ignored it because he knew it was Jeremy.

The gardener ran towards them at lightning fast speeds with the tip of javelin aimed at Michaels chest. Without hesitating, Michael pushed Odd out of the way. Odd flew back about twenty feet and slid another seven feet as he hit the grass. Odd could barely see but his heart practically froze when he saw it. Michael didn't have enough time to react or get out of the way. The gardener's javelin went right through Michael's chest.

"MMIIICCCHHHEEEEAAAALLLLLL!" Odd shouted.

The gardener turned to look at Odd, who was completely paralyzed in fear. The gardener slowly walked up to Odd, a twisted smile burned in his face. Odd tried to get up but his body felt like stone. Just like the time when one of his clones was turned to stone by that fog.

The gardener grabbed Odd and hoisted him off his feet. Odd tired to shout but it only came out in tiny squeals. His eyes shook wildly because that was the only thing he could do. The gardener was laughing menacingly as huge sparks of purple lightning erupted from his hands. Odd's eyes closed as he realized that he won't make it out alive.

"HEY SPARKY SPEAR!" shouted a familiar voice.

Odd's eyes widened when he saw Michael standing up with a javelin through his chest. A thick pool of blood stained most of his white shirt. But he stood there, hardly fazed about what happened. Of course his face wasn't pleasant, having a javelin rammed through your chest would ruin anyone's day.

Odd's face became so white that he looked like Michael. Seeing Michael standing there with a spear in his chest froze him even more. But he worked up the courage to utter out a few words.

"But….how…..," said Odd.

"I said that we were both shot, but I didn't say that I survived," said Michael.

He grabbed the tip of the javelin, which was sticking a foot and a half out his back. With a quick motion, he snapped about half of his off and threw it into the grass. He grabbed the rest and slowly slid it out. After he threw that one the ground, Odd could see a nice one inch-wide hole in Michael's chest.

The gardener dropped Odd on the ground and ran towards Michael. In a blaze of speed, Michael grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground. Clumps of dirt and grass flew out as the gardener slammed into the ground. Without hesitating, Michael threw his fist down and in an instant; it was over. The gardener's body went limp as he passed out. Michael managed to knock him out.

Thinking about Odd, he looked up from the foot deep hole in the ground he made and saw how frightened he was. His face turned completely white as his starred at the hole in Michael's chest. So many thoughts rushed into his head; "Is he a zombie?", "Is he a vampire?", "Is he something from a Dr. Schrank movie?". His mind became over-flooded with emotions that you couldn't describe.

"You okay?" Michael asked, walking over to Odd.

"Am I okay, are you okay?" Odd asked in a louder tone. Michael helped him up and sat him against a tree. He pulled his shirt off and examined the hole in his chest.

"Man, compared to SpongeBob I'm unlucky," said Michael with a snicker.

Suddenly the blood on his skin started to darken and crumble off. The hole began to shrink as Odd realized that it was closing up. Still pretty baffled and confused, he sat there staring at Michael with wide eyes. After the hole closed up, Michael took his water bottle and poured the rest on him. With his bloody shirt in his hand, he wiped the rest of the blood and water.

For the next few minutes, the woods went completely quiet. Not even a mime could make a sound out here. Odd settled down and Michael watched his face getting its tan back. Although it became so awkward, Odd was still glad that Michael saved his life. And from what Yumi told him about the car accident, no wonder he snuck out of the hospital.

"So…uh…are you some kind of vampire or zombie or…what the heck is going on here?" Odd asked, trying to sound casual but he was panicking. But the mere thought of Michael with a hole in his chest made him want to puke.

"Well that definitely hurt so I'm not a zombie," said Michael. "I don't drink blood so I'm not a vampire either. To be honest I don't know what I am. I just know that I'm practically undead." Odds eyes widened as his voice became more raised.

"Practically…what do you mean practically?" Odd asked. He was starting to get hysterical. "You just got a spear through your chest and you're okay, how is that possible?" The pitch in his voice was shaking all over the place. "I don't get it, how are you stil-" Michael's face turned red as he cut Odd off.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Michael shouted. Odd's face turned white again as Michael's fists clenched up again. "They shot us, I tried to defend her, but she still died and I died with her. She's up in heaven and I'm stuck down here as my punishment for being weak. He pulled the picture of him and Liana out of his pocket and started crying. "I couldn't even protect her…it's my fault she's gone. If I was stronger, we could've gotten out alive." He buried his head into his arms and kept crying. "It's all my fault…it's all my fault….it all my fault!"

Odd's heart sank as he listened to Michael destroy himself. Seeing him this miserable made him feel sorry for him. Without even thinking about it, he gently placed his hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael pulled his head out of his arms and looked at Odd's hand. Odd still looked up to Michael and valued him as a good friend.

"Stop doing this to yourself man!" Odd said with a huge smile on his face. "You saved my life a couple times and you pushed Yumi out of the way of a car that could've killed her. I know Jeremy and Ulrich don't see it, but I trust you. And I'm sure Yumi would too. But just beating yourself up, it scares us." Odd stood up and found the man hole cover on the ground. "I can't imagine what you've been through, but I know you're strong. I've seen it and Yumi's seen it too." Michael's face brightened up. Listening to Odd's speech gave him a reason to smile.

"You're right Odd," said Michael quickly standing up. "You and Yumi are my friends. Sitting around feeling sorry for myself isn't helping anyone." He looked at Odd, who already took the cover off and was ready to go down the latter.

"So you coming?" Odd asked. Michael nodded and rushed over to the latter. With a new drive, he and Odd rush to the factory.

Listening to Odd has given Michael a reason to fight for the Lyoko Warriors. But will that fight last or will it crumble?

Find out what happens next in part XIII: Michael's Will

**Sorry I haven't made another chapter for a while. I hope you guys have been reading my other story series; The Assassin of Time, Samurai Rescue Mission, Williams Clone Mishaps, Fight or Flight and Birds of a Feather. One thing I want to address to the people who like my stories is that I'm wondering if I should continue with William's Clone stories. I'm stuck on this subject so please give me an idea of whether or not I should keep going or finish it.**

** I'm also taking a chance by asking you guys how you want the next chapter to go. While Yumi, Odd and Ulrich are at Lyoko securing a place for Aelita to come. Aelita and Michael have to either convince Jeremy to send him in or knock him out again so Aelita can send him in. What would you like to see? Thank you if you read this and took the time to send a review. Things have been busy for me with my other writing projects separate from Fanfiction that have really made it difficult to work on other things. Thanks again for taking the time to read this is you did and see ya later.**

**And thanks for taking the time to read this. Please review and show your support. Also check out my newest series Assassin of Time to see my other Original Character. All your reviews help make my stories better.**


End file.
